


Cмотри, как королева покоряет

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подборочка гендер-свап драбблов, мини и пр.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эпидемия

Когда начался карантин, в городе ожидаемо пошла волна беспорядков. Ужасная. Тимми удалось сбежать из дома до того, как о болезни вообще стало известно, так что карантин её вообще не коснулся. Он не связал ей руки. Она была в бэтпещере, когда его объявили.  
Новый штамм лихорадки Эбола, прозванный Клинчем, сводил людей с ума. Ими даже не инстинкты двигали, просто что-то пробуждало в них агрессию, несвойственную обычно.

Сейчас Тимми, облачившись в костюм Робин, носилась по городу, встревая в стычки между полицией и обезумевшими горожанами то там, то сям, и старалась помочь Готэму как могла. Мир стоял на пороге катастрофы, и пока Б. пыталась найти антидот, какое-то лечение, людей нужно было усмирить хоть немного.

И поэтому они стояли плечом к плечу с Найтвинг и Охотником, и сражались, боролись с безумием. Робин даже почти не обращала внимания на холод или жару, на усталость, на боль в мышцах. На то, как ноги ныли, и как становилось тяжело дышать в тех районах, где разгорались пожары.

Разъярённая толпа штурмовала Вавилон, думая, что у Вавилона есть лекарство. Что в Вавилоне заперлись богачи, планирующие переждать чуму, и им было невдомёк, что именно Вавилон пал первым. Вавилонянин принёс чуму в Готэм, вавилонянин умер от Клинча первым.

Робин почти вошла в раж, когда один из гневных уличных грабителей громко харкнул и плюнул ей прямо в лицо. Она замерла, нервно скривила губы и отлупила его бо так сильно, что была уверена: переломы заживут ещё ой как не скоро.

— Ты в порядке? — Рейчел обернулась, перехватывая поудобнее какую-то арматуру. Где она растеряла снаряжение, начиная с эскримов и заканчивая бэтарангами, уму было не постижимо. — Э-э-эй, Робби? — Она подалась назад, когда кто-то попытался ударить её по лицу битой, и с размаху врезала обидчику арматурой.  
— Да, всё в порядке, — отозвалась Тимми, стараясь не паниковать. Она посмотрела на скорчившегося на земле грабителя и нервно сглотнула, мысленно взывая к нему: «Пожалуйста, будь не заражённым. Будь здоровым, пожалуйста!».

Она отёрла чужую слюну перчаткой, оглянулась на Эли, сощурившегося под своей маской, и поняла, что он молится о том же.

Если плюнувший в неё мужлан и правда заражён, то лучше бы ей прилечь в холод и помедитировать, чтобы кровь текла помедленнее, и зараза распространялась неторопливо.

Но сейчас она была разгорячена боем. И не могла так просто взять и бросить всё. Она нужна этому городу. Она ведь только ради этого и взялась за эту работу?

Потому что хотела помочь.

На второй час боёв то, что Тимми заразилась Клинчем, стало очевидно. Она чувствовала, как на лбу выступила испарина, хоть сейчас они были далеко от огня. Пальцы скрутило от боли, но она только сильнее вцепилась в бо, надеясь скрыть слабость. Чем дольше Эли и Рейчел не будут знать, что она заболела, тем лучше. Ей нужно оставаться с ними как можно дольше.

Помогать, пока есть силы. Это важно.

А через четыре часа, уже после полуночи, за час до рассвета, она почувствовала, что слабеет. Пытаясь перепрыгнуть с крыши на брошенный грузовик, она упала, потому что отказали ноги. Они онемели. Она их не чувствовала.

— Чёрт. — Тимми опёрлась рукой о крышу и поднялась, тяжело дыша.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Эли, хватая её за плечо. — Робин?

Тимми судорожно закивала. Она опёрлась бо о крышу грузовика, напрягшись всем телом.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Потому что. — Рейч начала рыться в карманах сапог, перебирать какие-то мелочи, и Тимми вдруг заметила, что у Найтвинг сильно дрожат пальцы. — Потому что ты плачешь кровью. — Она извлекла из кармана зеркальце и протянула Тимми.  
— Блин. — Тимми промокнула перчаткой кровь. — А я надеялась, что дольше продержусь.

Она моргнула, и мир стал резко темнеть, как старящийся негатив. Он становился всё чернее и чернее, пока город не растворился в темноте совсем.

Тимми очень плохо помнила, как оказалась на больничной койке. Как ей подключали капельницы, как миссис Пенниоурт меняла ей компрессы на лбу. Она помнила горячечный бред, снова и снова повторяющуюся историю о том, как она излечивается и возвращается к родителям, что её отец — жив, что её мать узнала про Робин, что ей больше не нужно врать. Что проблемы с Адрианом перестали быть такими удручающими. Она жила в замкнутом круге и никак не могла из него вырваться. И не то чтобы ей сильно хотелось.

Ещё Тимми помнила боль. Невыносимую, будто кости что-то ломало изнутри. Разрывало кожу, заставляло её лопаться, начиная от кончиков пальцев и заканчивая пятками. Она умирала, она знала это в те редкие минуты, когда приходила в сознание. Тогда она вспоминала слова Рейчел, звучащие очень жутко и совершенно безнадёжно. Может, она была права? Может, ей стоило позвонить матери? Может…

Робин сама не поняла, когда ей стало лучше. Она не помнила тот момент, когда Азраил всё же нашла противоядие, повторяя снова и снова, что она больше не даст Робин пострадать.

— Эй, девчушка! — Охотник встретил её на выходе из пещеры. Чёрт знает, откуда он узнал, где ждать возвращения Робин. — Получше стало? — Он протянул руку и потрепал Тимми по голове. — Не пугай нас так больше.  
— А я думала, что я… как ты там говорил? Занудная заноза в заднице?  
— Ага, «З» в кубе. — Охотник ухмыльнулся. — Скучно было бы без тебя.  
— Я так польщена, так польщена, Эли. Сейчас заплачу. — Тимми влезла Эли под руку, так что теперь он обнимал её за плечи.  
— Плачь сколько влезет, хоть на девочку станешь похожа. Главное, чтобы ты плакала не кровью, — фыркнул Охотник. Они зашагали по дороге, как старые друзья или брат и сестра, хотя Б., конечно, не одобрила бы такой близости.  
— Значит, больше никакой крови из глаз? Какая жалость.  
— Именно. Больше никакой крови из глаз, — повторил Эли. Чмокнул её в макушку и замолк.

Утром было прохладным, но тихим. Город не очень-то спешил приходить в себя после эпидемии. Робин планировала добраться до своего секретного пристанища и там переодеться, а потом вернуться домой, ни слова не сказав матери о том, как она на самом деле провела эту ночь.


	2. Ваджаджа

Если в мире существовали слова, способные описать ту степень ненависти, которое Тимми испытывала к миру каждое утро, то Тимми их не знала. Ей хотелось спать. Её тошнило. Ноги подкашивались. Грудная клетка, казалось, взорвётся, если вдохнуть слишком глубоко.

А Метрополис был шумным. Отвратительно шумным, с раннего утра до поздней ночи. Было ощущение, что в этом страшном городе никто и никогда не спит. Они все как Супермен — подзарядились на солнце и знай себе летают.

Но что делать тем, кто приехал сюда по делам? И кто работал всю ночь? И теперь должен ехать в «Дейли Плэнет», чтобы что-то там разузнать у Лоис Лейн? И почему она назначила встречу в семь-гребанных-утра?

Тимми ввалилась в автобус, будто ступала на палубу корабля в шторм. Она плюхнулась на единственное свободное место, обхватила себя руками и пригнулась, надеясь, что если кудри парика упадут на глаза, то можно будет спокойно проспать до конечной.

Кто-то прокашлялся у неё над головой.

— Простите?

Голос был странный. То ли мужской, то ли женский, то ли Тимми просто глючило. Она даже не смогла понять, взрослый это голос, или подростковый, или детский там.

— Мисс? — снова позвали её. Тимми приподняла голову и увидела перед собой руки. Красивые руки. С мозолями на некоторых фалангах, с родинками даже. Сильные руки. С короткими аккуратными ногтями и заусеницами.

«Господи, о чём я думаю вообще», — успела подумать она.

Руки исчезли из её зоны обзора, затем вернулись, сжимая в одной билетик, а в другой картонный стаканчик. Тимми сглотнула и заставила себя сесть прямо, поправить кудряшки и посмотреть на человека перед собой. Она видела сидящего очень смутно. Широкоплечий. Чёлка длинная. Виски бритые. Кажется, голубоглазый. Слегка неловкий такой парниша с кофе и куском картона в руках. Дружелюбный.

— Э-э? — Она устало потёрла глаза и попыталась сфокусировать взгляд на лице напротив. — Что… что случилось?  
— Мне кажется, вам это нужнее, чем мне. — Он протянул ей билетик. — Он счастливый.  
— Господи. — Тимми моргнула. — Я так плохо выгляжу? Я просто… я просто накраситься не успела.  
— И вам нужен кофе, — добавил парниша. Он оказался загорелым. И говорил так, как будто сейчас крикнет: «АЛОХА, ГАВАЙИ!» и наденет ей на шею ожерелье из розовых цветочков. — Держите. Если вы к карамели относитесь нормально.  
— Ох, боже, — выдохнула Тимми. Билетик она принимала не так радостно, как стакан с кофе. — Я… я всегда сама карамель добавляю, господи, вы просто… Я готова вам прямо здесь отдать душу, сердце, руку и всё, что попросите. — Она вцепилась зубами в пластиковую крышечку и начала пить большими жадными глотками.  
— Вот, так-то лучше. — Парниша улыбнулся. — И мне вашей души не надо. — Он сощурился. — А вы меня не узнаёте? Совсем-совсем?  
— Эм-м. — Тимми с трудом оторвалась от стаканчика. — М-м. Не очень? — она немного замялась. — А я… я должна? Простите, я… у меня плохая память на лица… — Она запнулась.  
— Ничего! — Парниша вдруг восторженно хлопнул в ладоши. — Это даже свежо, встретить кого-то, кто меня не узнаёт!

Тимми снова присосалась к стаканчику. Кофе постепенно возвращал ей способность соображать, смотреть, думать… Воспринимать.

― Как вас зовут? — Он улыбнулся. Теперь Тимми смогла рассмотреть драную жилетку, потёртые джинсы, белую майку с чернильными разводами.

Мускулы. Бицепсы. Вены.

«Тимми, о чём ты думаешь», — одёрнула себя она.

— Тимми. Меня зовут Тимми.  
— Это мужское имя.  
— Ага. Мои родители ждали мальчика. Я должна была быть Тимоти Джонсоном Дрейком. — Она потёрла переносицу. — Но я родилась без лучшего маленького дружка. Только ваджаджа. Никаких стальных шариков. Но они уже назаказывали всяких штук с именем «Тимми», так что пришлось просто назвать меня Тимми Джоан Дрейк. — Она поджала губы. — А вас как зовут?

Автобус затормозил, и Тимми врезалась плечом в поручень, но вместо того, чтобы напрячься и ойкнуть, уставилась парнише в глаза. Он вдруг забегал глазами, будто растерялся, не зная, что ответить. Подхватил свой рюкзак, красно-синий с эмблемой Супервумен, и слабо улыбнулся:

— В следующий раз. А то моя остановка. — Он метнулся было по проходу, потом обернулся и тихо заметил: — Вы сногсшибательно красивая. Просто невероятно. — Он улыбнулся и побежал дальше.  
— Такая красивая, что ты даже не захотел представиться. — Тимми скривилась и обречённо вздохнула. Парниша вместе со своим рюкзаком пробежал мимо автобуса и скрылся в толпе.

***

Тимми всё прокляла в тот момент, когда на её вызов ответила Супергёрл. _Всё._ Весь мир.

Потому что если в мире и существовала большая самовлюблённая задница, то Тимми о ней точно не знала. Супергёрл прилетела через девять часов после того, как была нужна, и явилась, сияя жемчужной улыбкой, вся такая в солнечных лучах.

Тимми к этому времени уже чуть не убили пару раз. Но нет, зачем торопиться.

— Ты такая задница. — Тимми болталась вниз головой, Супергёрл сжимала её лодыжку и улыбалась. — Такая задница. Ещё и Айвану дала себя уболтать. Абсолютная задница. — Она посмотрела на Супергёрл. — _Жопа._

В последнее время вся её жизнь была одним сплошным праздником идиотизма, так что ругалась Тимми непорядочно много для порядочной пятнадцатилетней барышни. В школу благородных девиц её бы точно не взяли.

Потом она пихнула Супергёрл пятку под нос, и Супергёрл чихнула, одновременно разжав руку. Никакое хвалёное ТТК не могло помочь против Готэмской пыли.

Тимми сгруппировалась и сунула руку в карман на поясе, достала колечко и надела на палец. Как вообще получилось, что у громады вроде Б. размер пальца такой же, как у Тимми?

— Потом подумаю, — вслух сказала она, сжала кулак и, не сдерживаясь, ударила Супергёрл в грудь.  
— Эй! По сиськам же бьёшь! — заорала в ответ Супергёрл, падая на землю, прямо в листву. Удивление и криптонит, похоже, полностью выбили остатки влияния Айвана.  
— Это пушап, — невозмутимо заявила Тимми, покручивая колечко. — Ещё будешь возмущаться подлым приёмам против _полу_ криптонки? Тебя отпустило? Больше не будешь меня таскать за ногу в попытке «получить парня», или тебя ещё раз ударить?  
— За ногу я бы тебя и так оттаскала с радостью, — буркнула Супергёрл, пытаясь подняться. — Почему я встать не могу?  
— Видимо, на тебя криптонит влияет, как на всех нормальных криптонцев.  
— Может, уберёшь его? — взмолилась вдруг Супергёрл.  
— Ладно. — Тимми сняла колечко. — Но обещай больше к Айвану не приближаться, чтобы он не мог тебя пыльцой обсыпать. — Она шмыгнула носом, спрятала криптонит и протянула Супергёрл руку, помогая встать.  
— Мило. Спасибо. — Супергёрл крепко, по-мужски сжала её ладонь, встав. — Какая ты… сногсшибательная обычная девушка.

Тимми замерла. Фразочка прозвучала уж больно знакомо. Она прикусила щёку и сощурилась.

— А ты… А впрочем, не важно. Идём-ка наваляем Айвану и повяжем эту вашу… Киборг-Супервуман, или как там её… — Она облизнула губы. Теперь у неё, кроме возни с чужими и своими злодеями, предстояла ещё и возня с вычислением, кто перед ней.

Не может же быть? Ну не может? Голос, конечно, был каким-то смутно знакомым, но Тимми пару раз натыкалась на новости и интервью с Супергёрл. Вполне возможно, что голос ей просто примелькался…

Пока они возились с Айваном и Киборг, Тимми успела получить ещё пару синяков. А потом ещё раз наградила Супергёрл тумаками из криптонита. А потом они поругались, и ещё поругались, и Тимми умудрилась устроить маленький локальный взрыв из Киборг, достаточный, чтобы спалить красные перчатки на руках Супергёрл. Красные перчатки, которые скрывали те красивые руки с заусенцами, короткими ногтями и мозолями.

«Срань господня», — печально подумала Робин. — «Вот почему она спрашивала, не узнаю ли я её».

— Эй, Робин. — Супергёрл вдруг ткнула её локтем под ребро, когда они, уже разобравшись со всем, сидели на крыше. — Скажи «ваджаджа».

Тимми даже кофе поперхнулась.

— Что? — Она уставилась на Супергёрл, и с глаз наконец будто упала пелена. Она явно видела перед собой того парнишу из автобуса: стрижка та же, и улыбка, и вообще. — Да ну тебя. Ты позорно слилась, а я тебе должна «ваджаджа» говорить? — Она шмыгнула носом. — Задница ты.

Супергёрл вдруг рассмеялась, заливисто и как-то… хрипло и низко? Обняла её вдруг за плечи, по-собственнически, будто они сто лет были знакомы.

— Я думаю, это начало отличной дружбы, — сказала она.  
— Ты мне тут «Касабланку» не цитируй. Задница, — буркнула в ответ Тимми.  
— Это не «Касабланка», это «Звёздный путь», — протянула в ответ Супергёрл. — И имени у меня нет. Я испугалась и сбежала. А ты меня даже не узнала тогда!

Тимми чуть отстранилась и прищурилась:

— Значит, будешь задницей.  
— Какая ты грубая. И кудряшки обстригла.  
— Я в Готэме живу. Ты Айвана видела? Так вот он — это цветочки. — Тимми вернулась на место, хотя под рукой Супергёрл было тепло. — И я кудри не обстригала.  
— Ага, — тихо заметила Супергёрл. — Они как мои сиськи, да? Такие ненастоящие, что страх.  
— Типа того. — Тимми пожала плечами. — Типа того…

Понемногу начинало темнеть. Скоро должен был начаться патруль.

Но пока двигаться никуда не хотелось.


	3. Родительские фигуры

— С ней просто невозможно дело иметь, — Робин прижала ладонь к лицу крепко, будто собиралась себя задушить. — Просто. Нельзя. Она же не слушает.  
— Дело иметь можно, конечно. — Супергёрл подхватила Робин и потащила следом за Бертой. — Но явно не так, как нам хочется. Команда так себе выйдет.  
— Больше похоже на семейные отношения с гиперактивным ребёнком, который постоянно жрёт сахар и смотрит телек, и от этого ведёт себя, как кролик из рекламы дюраселл, — мрачно буркнула Робин. — Сдохнуть можно. Вот как нам теперь угадать, куда она рванула?  
— Ничего, папочка, мы справимся, — задумчиво протянула Супергёрл, всматриваясь в лесные заросли под ними. — Найдём её, ведь ты и я отличный дуэт.

Робин помолчала какое-то время. Выражение лица у неё было крайне озадаченное, как будто она что-то обдумывала. Очень тщательно. И мучительно.

— Слушай. Ты меня что, папочкой назвала, задница? — Робин наконец вскинула голову и посмотрела на Супергёрл снизу вверх. — С чего это _я_ папочка?  
— Ну-у, ты похожа на пацана, а ещё вся из себя такая… Логика и хардкор. А ещё у тебя имя мужское. Понимаешь, всё говорит о том, что папочка — это ты, — парировала Супергёрл, задумавшись всего на мгновение.  
— Обвинять меня в похожести на пацана — это низко, особенно после твоих заявлений про то, какая я красивая девушка! — огрызнулась Робин, похоже, решив не намекать Супергёрл, что та сама не такой уж и женственной выглядит. — И несмотря на то, что имя у меня мужское, у меня всё ещё ваджаджа между ног!

Супергёрл вспыхнула, удивлённо моргнув, будто её саму такая реакция возмутила. Её собственная реакция.

— У меня она тоже есть! В смысле, ваджаджа. — Она покраснела ещё сильнее, хотя обычно такие темы её вообще не смущали. — Так что это не аргумент.  
— Ох, вы посмотрите. — Робин обиженно скрестила руки. — А что это за предрассудки насчёт логики, свойственной только мужчинам? — Она вскинула голову и яростно уставилась на Супергёрл. — Это неправда!  
— Ну… это да. — Супергёрл растерялась, судорожно подбирая какие-нибудь другие аргументы против роли папочки, но, на её счастье, стало заметно, где кружит Импульс.  
— Папочке повезло, — ехидно заметила Робин. — Спасён звоночком в виде нашей любимой девочки.  
— Заткнись, папочка. — Супергёрл тряхнула Робин. — А то полетишь вверх тормашками.  
— Ну и угрозы, такая истинно мужская грубость. Папочка!  
— В задницу иди! — окончательно запуталась Супергёрл. Робин фыркнула:  
— Больно ты мне нужна, задница.

Они неторопливо снижались. Берта, похоже, их заметила, и теперь стояла, скрестив руки на груди и барабаня пальцами.

— Вы, девочки, комнату снимите и переспите уже, а то от ваших споров бесконечных ощущение ну чисто как от какой-нибудь парочки из шняги типа «Богатые тоже плачут», — скептически протараторила она, перебегая с места на место. — Из-за чего сыр-бор в этот раз?  
— Робин не хочет быть твоим папой. Хотя у неё имя мужское. — Супергёрл опустила Робин на землю и приземлилась рядом.  
— У неё имя мужское? А как её зовут? — Импульс сощурилась, наклоняясь к Робин. — Как? Как-как? Как-как-как?  
— Я тебя убью, задница. — Робин обернулась к Супергёрл. — Кольцо криптонитовое найду и убью тебя, честное слово.  
— Ага. Только Бэтвумен не убивает! — Супергёрл вытянула палец. — И извини, Берта, но я тебе не могу сказать, как Тимми зовут.

Она поняла, что сморозила что-то не то, только услышав, как Робин звонко бьёт себя ладонью по лбу.

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, какой ад на земле тебя ждёт, _папочка,_ — процедила Робин сквозь зубы. Злость её, в общем-то, была вполне обоснована: в мире не так уж и много девочек, которых зовут мужским именем Тимми.  
— Ну, что такого? — попыталась оправдаться Супергёрл. — Ну, подумаешь, Берта теперь знает твоё имя. Разве она скажет кому-то? Она же друг. Доверяй друзьям! Доверяй своей команде! — Она развела руками, стараясь говорить как-нибудь не очень наставительно.  
— Да-а, я никому не скажу. — Берта покивала. — А почему вы спорили из-за того, что она не хочет быть моим папой? Зачем вам быть мне папой?  
— Потому что ты живёшь без папы и мамы. И ведёшь себя так, что мы чувствуем себя твоими родителями, — простонала Робин, всё ещё не до конца смирившись с тем, что её тайну личности выдали так просто. А она ведь пыталась Супергёрл доверять. Правда пыталась.  
— Как мило, — хихикнула Берта. — Но зачем кому-то из вас быть папой?

Обе, и Робин, и Супергёрл, удивлённо воззрились на неё.

— В каком смысле? — уточнила Робин, подперев одной рукой бок, а другой махнув, будто усиливая свой вопрос. — Что значит «зачем быть папой»?  
— Вы что, совсем? Мыслите современно. — Импульс почесала в затылке. — Вы — две девушки. Значит, у меня две мамы! А две мамы — это чудесно! Вы будете готовить мне в два раза больше пирожков, и целовать на ночь меня тоже будете вдвоем!  
— Мы не в этом смысле… — начала Робин, но не успела договорить. Берта сграбастала их обоих в объятия, обняв за шеи крепко-крепко. Только потом, отцепившись, она сказала:  
— Ну, что, мамочка и мамочка? Какой у нас план? — и, даже не дав Робин сказать хоть что-то, унеслась в сторону, известную только ей. Супергёрл молча вскинула руки, пальцами отсчитывая от трёх, и как только она показала ноль, сложив указательный и большой пальцы, Берта прибежала обратно.

Она остановилась, опираясь руками о колени, и радостно спросила:

— А куда бежать?

Робин объяснила ей, спокойно и терпеливо, очень обстоятельно. Когда Импульс снова скрылась где-то на горизонте, а Супергёрл потянула к Робин руки, чтобы вместе подняться в воздух, та вдруг сообщила:

— Ты — мамочка, — и снова насупилась. Супергёрл вскинула брови и фыркнула:  
— Не-а, ты. А я — папочка! — и заранее приготовилась к ответу.

Спор этот обещал быть долгим.

Даже слишком.


	4. Где собака зарыта

— Может, мы просто посмотрим «Девочек Гилмор»? — тоскливо протянула Берта. — Правда, давайте посмотрим «Девочек Гилмор»? Или «Десятое королевство». Ну, или «Байки из склепа», если уж на то пошло. Если вам так хочется стремноты.

С того момента, как Тимми, подсвечивая себе лицо «нокией», начала рассказывать страшилки, Берта всё сильнее и сильнее вдавливалась в свой матрац. Похоже, амбар Кентов перестал казаться ей таким уж безопасным местом.

Особую жуть рассказам Тимми придавало то, что для посиделок у стола со свечами она притащила футболку с логотипом какой-то стрёмной группы («Колыбель грязи» или как-то так), на которой существо непонятного пола показывало зрителю язык. Кроме этого, на ней были только трусы и маска. Вернее, вторая маска. Тимми выбрала «действие», когда они играли в «Правду или действие», и Кони попыталась заставить её снять маску и показать лицо Берте, но нет.

Неудачно.

А теперь Тимми развлекалась, загоняя несчастную Берту всё глубже и глубже в бездну страха.

— Ну хватит, — взмолилась Берта. — Ну пожалуйста. Я и так неделю спать не буду, мне будут по углам мерещиться все городские легенды одновременно. — Она накинула одеяло на голову. — Пожалуйста?  
— Да, Робби. — Кони потянулась к Тимми и хлопнула её по плечу. Та даже пошатнулась слегка. — Хватит страшилок. К тому же спать хочется. Давайте я притащу вон тот баул с одеялами, мы укроемся и будем дрыхнуть без задних ног.  
— Вот зануды. — Тимми поджала губы. Кони запустила в неё свёртком с розовым одеялом в цветочек и показала глаза.  
— Не все из нас специализируются на том, что по ночам не спят, знаешь ли. Так что вали спать, или я тебя вырублю.  
— Кто ещё кого вырубит, задница. — Тимми начала разворачивать одеяло. Кони отвернулась, встряхнула рыжее одеяло с лисами и накрыла им Берту, хотя та уже утянула себе одно покрывало час назад.  
— Спасибо, мамочка. А ты можешь с мамочкой больше не ругаться? — промямлила Берта, улыбаясь. Кони отвесила ей лёгкий подзатыльник, отвернулась, разложила одеяло для себя и нырнула под него.  
— Точно не хотите ещё историю? Пока я будильник ставлю? — обратилась к ним Тимми. Кони вскинула голову, уставилась на Тимми и тут же вспыхнула, как красный огонёк на светофоре: Тимми расправляла своё одеяло, ползая по матрацу в одних трусах.

Берта тихо прокашлялась.

— Э-э, Робби? А почему ты не в майке? — вежливо осведомилась она. Даже слишком вежливо, как для Берты. Видимо, страшилки посреди ночи в амбаре возымели действие.  
— А что? — Тимми обернулась. — Я всегда так сплю. Так все мальчики спят, почему девочкам нельзя?  
— Окей. Спи так. — Кони неловко поёрзала на месте. — А где… где твои, ну…  
— Таланты? — Тимми хмыкнула и подняла из кучи вещей рядом чёрный лифчик и две поролоновых подкладки. — Мне, конечно, хотелось бы быть мальчиком, но безгрудой девочкой жить совсем уж уныло. — Она вздохнула. — Мы будем спать, или будем обсуждать мою одарённость?

Кони надеялась только, что при свете свечей то, как горит её лицо, видно не так хорошо, как жалкие бугорки, которые Тимми почему-то называла талантами. Ей, впрочем, было всего-то шестнадцать. Наверное, дело было в этом, а не в том, что она умудрялась даже тело своё подговаривать превратиться в мальчишку. И чего ей в себе не нравилось? Кони вот убила бы за такую женственность, как у неё.

— Ну что? Свечи гашу? — снова окликнула их Тимми. Берта нырнула под одеяло и скрутилась в клубочек. Кони кивнула, и Тимми, обслюнявив хорошенько пальцы, погасила свечи.

***

Кони проснулась часа в три ночи, поддавшись зову природы. Она завернулась в одеяло и спустилась вниз, к задней двери, от которой можно было быстренько метнуться к уличному туалету.

На сене свернулась Крипто. Она дёргала ногой и храпела так громко и разъярённо, что казалось, будто в амбаре собралось минимум сорок разбойников, если не целый пиратский корабль. Кони погладила собаку по загривку, проходя мимо, и та во сне попыталась цапнуть её за запястье.

Избавившись от ненужного груза выпитого за вечер лимонада и сока, Кони зевнула, потянулась и пошла обратно. Крипто перевернулась на другой бок, зашуршав и захрустев соломой, зевнула и захрапела ещё зычнее. Кони фыркнула про себя, взбежала наверх, плюхнулась на своё место, растрепала волосы посильнее и сощурилась, будто проснулась только что, и тряхнула за плечо Берту.

— Эй, — зашептала она. — Берта. Ты слышишь это?

Берта приподнялась на локтях, сонно озираясь:

— Что-о-о? — протянула она. — Слышу что?

Будто в ответ на её вопрос, Крипто захрипела протяжно и красиво, как храпел бы настоящий злодей. Наверное. Ну, в голове у Берты точно. Импульс сжалась и в ту же секунду оказалась за спиной у Кони, так что только макушку и было видно.

— Хочешь сказать, что пока мы спали, кто-то влез к тебе в амбар и уснул? — Тимми резко села с таким видом, будто сна у неё ни в одном глазу не было. Она поправила маску и полезла в кучу вещей, сваленных рядом.  
— Э, вероятно? — Кони испуганно округлила глаза и подалась вперёд. — А вдруг утром он попытается нас убить? Или — ещё хуже — попытается па Кента убить? Или ограбить?  
— А мы, троица супергероинь, не сможем его обезвредить? — Робин вылезла из-под одеяла, сжав в руке свою допотопную «нокию». — Ну, раз вы такие трусихи, я сама со всем разберусь. — Она зашагала к лестнице. Из-за плеча Кони донёсся неуверенный шёпот Берты:  
— Робин, а ты не хочешь надеть что-нибудь кроме трусов и маски? А то это как-то…  
— Я тайну личности храню, а таланты мои её уж точно никак не выдадут. Ты вообще много злодеев видела, которые вычисляли бы супергероинь вне трико по сиськам? — Тимми обернулась и фыркнула. Её прервала ещё одна рулада храпа Крипто. Из-за эха всё ещё казалось, что на самом деле внизу больше одного человека.  
— Э-э-э-э, Робин. — Кони вскинула руку и потянулась к Тимми, но та её уже не услышала, беззвучно слетев по лестнице. В саму Кони мёртвой хваткой вцепилась Берта, и отделаться от неё, похоже, не представлялось возможным.

Кони не могла точно сказать, сколько Тимми не было. Снизу, правда, раздавался какой-то приглушённый шум и возня, а потом Робин поднялась по лестнице с таким видом, будто ничего особенного не произошло. Она подкидывала в руке телефон и даже улыбалась — что ей было не очень-то свойственно.

— Я со всем разобралась, — заявила она, садясь на свой матрац. — Но тебе, Кони, лучше бы убрать там внизу, а то мало ли…

Кони нервно сглотнула и прислушалась. Снизу уже не доносилось никакого храпа, только сдавленное поскуливание.

— Робин. — Кони всё же высвободилась из хватки Берты. — Ты что, избила мою собаку?

Тимми удивлённо сощурилась.

— Какую собаку? Там были следы собаки, но её самой не было. Только здоровый рыжий мужик в салатовых трусах. Я спустилась, он проснулся, кинулся на меня, ну, я его и огрела… — Тимми покрутила в руках Нокию. — Б. нам их специально раздаёт. Для самообороны. — Она тихо рассмеялась, пожала плечами и завернулась в одеяло, укладываясь. — И ты бы его хоть связала там, я не знаю, или Супервуман сдала. А то мало ли, чем это чревато… — Зевнув, Робин затихла и, похоже, крепко уснула.

Кони сощурилась, посмотрела сначала на неё, потом на застывшую в недоумении Берту, и спустилась вниз, даже не потрудившись воспользоваться лестницей.  
Нокаут лежал без сознания, распластавшись на соломе. Кони не очень-то понимала, зачем он сюда заявился, но на всякий случай решила сдать его Мику. Пусть лучше КАДМУС разбирается со сбежавшим выходцем с Апоколипса, Кони такие проблемы на девичнике были не нужны. Хватило уже того, что Тимми завалила Нокаута с такой лёгкостью, какая Кони и не снилась.  
Что-то было в этой девице необычное. И непонимание, что же именно, Кони сильно, очень сильно бесило.

***  
Ощущения от произошедшего были… странными. Смешанными. Кони никак не могла избавиться от подозрения, что совершила какую-то ошибку. Сделала то, что не должна была. Сложила вместе две детали, которые не совпадали совершенно.

Она не могла уснуть всю ночь, пока голова Кэссиди покоилась на её плече. Он был, конечно, красив как Аполлон, но происходящее и произошедшее между ними отдавало фальшью.

Им не стоило делать того, что они сделали. Даже перед близящимся концом света. Даже если им казалось, что они друг в друга влюблены.  
Они просто не подходили друг другу, как два фрагмента из совершенно разных мозаик.

Кони лежала, рассматривая деревянные балки под крышей, прислушиваясь к стрёкоту сверчков и вспоминая те ночи, что провела здесь, глядя на звёзды, разбираясь со своими проблемами, играя с Крипто. Она вспомнила девичники и как Тимми, вооружившись одной только телефонной трубкой, почти голая, одним ударом вынесла Нокаута.

Она вспомнила храп Крипто, и в ту же секунду белая инопланетная собака захрапела, ворочаясь на своём сене внизу.

Кони ухмыльнулась и решила, что последнюю ночь на земле, пожалуй, стоит украсить старым добрым розыгрышем, таким, какой был бы ей шестнадцатилетней (на самом деле, конечно, однолетней) по душе.

Она села, нахмурилась и тряхнула Кэссиди за плечо:

— Эй, Чудо-Мальчик, — шепнула она. — Ты слышишь? Там внизу кто-то есть!

Чтобы расслышать храп и сложить одно с другим Кэссиди понадобилось меньше трёх секунд. Он моментально оказался у Кони на руках, крепко обвив тонкими жилистыми руками её шею.

— Серьёзно? — сонно и как-то неожиданно истерично спросил он. Кони вскинула брови, глядя на него, и, похоже, это заставило Кэссиди одуматься. Он осторожно слез с её рук, отряхнулся (было бы что отряхивать, без одежды-то) и замялся, не зная, что ещё сказать.  
— Это моя собака, — после долгой паузы, ознаменованной громким собачьим храпом, пояснила Кони. — Просто хотела тебя разыграть. — Она фыркнула и похлопала по матрацу рядом с собой. Место, на котором спал Кэссиди, ещё не остыло. — Ложись давай. У нас завтра нелёгкий день.

Она, в общем-то, знала, что Кэссиди ещё не стало лучше после того, как силы, дарованные ему Герой, перестали работать. И понимала, что завтра он никуда с ней не полетит, а останется с па и ма Кентами, чтобы переждать заварушку и встретить её героиней, спасшей мир.  
Кэссиди не был похож на Тимми или Миа в этом плане. Он слишком полагался на свои силы и не представлял, что делать без них.

Кони так и не уснула этой ночью. И улетела она с первыми лучами солнца, поспешно одевшись и поцеловав спящего Кэссиди в лоб.

На всякий случай она решила не прощаться. Может, ей ещё удастся вернуться до того, как её хватятся на ферме.

***  
Умирая, Кони вспоминала не ночь, проведённую с Кэссиди. Она не вспоминала, как он вскарабкался ей на руки, испугавшись храпа собаки.

Пока её рот наполнялся кровью, пока боль проникала во все клеточки тела, пока веки тяжелели, Кони думала о том, как Тимми одним ударом уложила Нокаута. Мужика весом и ростом как пять Робин. Она не испугалась неизвестности, не стала канючить и прятаться.

Она была восхитительной. Даже когда ей было страшно, она всё равно упрямо шла вперёд.

Кони думала об этом каждую секунду, сражаясь с Супергерл-Прайм. Она думала о том, как где-то неподалёку сражается Тимми, третьи сутки держась без сна. Как она верит в своё дело, и как это придаёт ей сил. И мысли о Тимми придавали сил ей.

Они и сейчас, казалось, делали её мир светлее.

Умирая, в последней вспышке света, за которой последовала пустота, Кони увидела её лицо.

Без маски. Без парика. Таким, каким оно было в самую первую их встречу.

Кони подумала, что ради таких людей и умереть не жалко. Ради таких людей и стоит сражаться. Можно погибнуть, зная, что мир останется в надёжных руках.

В руках тех, кого не испугали звуки неизвестного происхождения, и кто готов был заступиться за своих друзей в любое время.

Мир оставался в руках Тимми.

Это уже было не так уж и плохо.


	5. Три встречи

Страннее всего было увидеть её снова в Париже. Кони словно и не изменилась совсем. Загорелая кожа, впитавшая каждый лучик смоллвилльского солнца, будто сияла, отражая свет ночных фонарей. Голубые глаза светились радостью и жизнью. Волосы отросли за то время, что Кони — вроде как — была мёртвой, и теперь болтались у неё за спиной, собранные в тугую чёрную косу.

— Эй, Робби, — окликнула она Красную Робин, поравнявшись с Редбёрд. Тимми могла рассмотреть татуировки на её бритых висках. Серебрянную серёжку в ухе. Вены на руках. — Я тебе сообщений двадцать оставила. В духе: «Хэй, девчушка, догадайся кто вернулся из мёртвых?» и подобное.  
— У тебя всегда чувство юмора было в маму, — буркнула в ответ Тимми, сворачивая направо. Кони взмыла в воздух и тут же снова спустилась, оказавшись рядом.  
— В какую из? — Она сощурилась. — Серьёзно. Скажи.

Тимми что-то неразборчиво промычала.

— Зачем ты здесь?

Не то чтобы она не хотела видеть Кони. Она была не готова видеть Кони. Она оплакала её. Она похоронила её. Её сердце было разбито на миллиард осколков, и за этот год она так и не смогла их собрать. Склеить. Стать снова собой.

— Говорят, тут есть скрытая лаборатория ЛюторКорп. — Кони задумчиво почесала кончик носа, не сбавляя хода. — А ты какими судьбами?  
— Не важно. — Тимми коротко взглянула на неё и свернула налево. — Я покажу, куда тебе нужно.

Александра Лютор сделала скрытую лабораторию в парижских катакомбах. Катакомбы были теми самыми. Легендарными. Со стенами, заставленными черепушками, с металлическими петлями для факелов.

У Тимми не было факела. И суперзрения, как у Кони, тоже не было. Но у неё было полное снаряжение в поясе, и среди множества приспособлений она нашла хемилюминисцентную палочку, которую надломила и теперь шла, вытянув перед собой.

— Тимми, ты знаешь, не хочу тебя обижать, но я сейчас кирпичей отложу за тобой идти, — заметила Кони. Её голос эхом разнёсся, наверное, по всем катакомбам. Теперь все бесчисленные черепушки знали, как зовут Красную Робин.  
— И что? Глаза закрой, иди на запах, — спокойно отозвалась Тимми. Кони догнала её и поймала за плечо:  
— Сними капюшон, говорю. Такое ощущение, что меня Доктор Миднайт в потайные лаборатории ведёт. Или. Ну. Есть ещё парочка мерзких ассоциаций.

Тимми остановилась, вздохнула и протянула Кони палочку: — Подержи-ка.

Пока Супергёрл крутила в руках — не самую нужную, судя по её выражению лица — вещицу, Тимми стянула капюшон, провела рукой по волосам, растрепав их на макушке, и забрала лампу.

— Теперь я тебя не пугаю? — Она взглянула на Кони, шмыгнула носом и зашагала вперёд.  
— Ну, если не считать, что ты окончательно перестала улыбаться, то… — Кони догнала её в два шага, и теперь шла плечом к плечу, немного возвышаясь над Тимми. — Слушай, да тебе стричься пора!  
— А тебе пора себе нормальный костюм прикупить.  
— Туше, — охнула Кони. — И ты даже не улыбнулась. Опять. Что случилось?

Тимми остановилась, обернулась, взглянув на неё. Шутит Кони или правда не понимает, что стряслось? Не осознаёт, сколько её не было и каким адом была жизнь Тимми последние полтора года?

— Догадайся, _жопа_. — Она поморщилась, снова развернулась и пошла прямиком к воротам в лабораторию, замаскированным под ещё одну полку с черепами.

Сейчас у Тимми было такое ощущение, будто она спустилась в подземелье с призраком. Ей всё ещё не верилось, что Кони вернулась. Что она жива и невредима.

Она была так близко, её даже потрогать можно было, но Тимми боялась — ужасно боялась — что прикосновение откроет истину. Даже когда Кони сама коснулась её плеча, Тимми всё равно казалось, что она просто обманывает себя. Чего ей стоит просто взять и придумать это? Представить себе прикосновение так ясно и честно, что оно будет ощущаться кожей? Казаться настоящим.

Мало что могло её напугать. Но сейчас, глядя на Кони, она боялась, что ошибается.

Что она просто обманывает себя. Снова.

Она потрогала бы черепушки с большим рвением, чем потянулась к Кони. Так, в принципе, она и сделала.

— Почему ты не ответила ни на одно из моих сообщений всё-таки? — вдруг подала голос Кони. — Я тебе звонила. Так. Много. Раз. — Она поравнялась с Тимми. Та зажала в зубах палочку и развела руками. Стала доставать из кармана палочки поменьше, ломать и раскидывать по углам, к их уже давно угасшим сёстрам.  
— Тимми. — Кони нахмурилась и потянула за палочку у Красной Робин в зубах. — Прекрати уходить от ответа, скажи мне, почему моя лучшая подруга не отвечала на мои звонки. Я имею право знать.

Тимми нехотя разжала зубы и поморщилась. Бледный свет вырисовывал высокий силуэт Супергёрл, её красивый профиль и широкие плечи.

— Я готова не была. Вот и всё, — наконец сказала она и развела руками. — А ты сюда зачем заявилась?  
— Я… — Кони запнулась. — Вообще-то я ищу Лекс. Вернее, я искала тебя, чтобы найти Лекс, чтобы…  
— Вынуждена тебя расстроить. С тех пор, как я наведалась годик назад, Лекс здесь больше не живёт. — Тимми покрутила в руках кусок разбитой пробирки, вспоминая, как пробралась сюда, предварительно усыпив всю лабораторию, рискуя жизнями незнакомых ей людей — может, даже не плохих, — и вынесла добрую половину оборудования, предназначенную для… ну, в общем. Предназначенную для клонирования и изучения клонирования. Кое-что пришлось воссоздавать самостоятельно — большую половину. Но тогда… да, забавно вышло. Она даже оставила визитную карточку, так что лабораторию прикрыли на той же неделе, решив, что их скомпрометировали.  
— В каком смысле «наведалась»? — Кони обернулась. — Что ты у Лекс в лаборатории забыла?  
— А ты? Зачем она тебе? — Тимми вскинула голову и сощурилась, впервые посмотрев подруге в глаза. — Зачем ты ищешь Лекс? Тебе мало тех игр, которые она устроила, когда ты… когда… — Она запнулась, вспомнив, как Кони чуть не сломала её, просто ударив наотмашь рукой.  
— Пытаюсь понять, кого во мне больше. Супервуман или Лекс. — Кони отвернулась, уселась на пыльный стол и, перекинув косичку, начала играть с волосами. — Я ведь… я ведь в любой момент могу…

Тимми закатила глаза. 

— Ты не сможешь стать Супервуман. И Лекс ты тоже не станешь. Ты будешь собой. Или ты дальше веришь в ту чушь, которую Кроу наплёл? — Она пересилила себя, протянула руку и коснулась рук Кони. Они были мягкими. А стоило Тимми присмотреться, и она увидела, что они такие же прекрасные, как и всегда. Красивые. Сильные. С длинными пальцами, с продолговатыми, срезанными под корень ногтями. С заусенцами. С ещё большим количеством мозолей. — Я приходила сюда, потому что хотела тебя вернуть. Если зайдёшь в соседнюю комнату, то поймёшь, почему эта лаборатория закрылась. Я сутки потратила, мне пришлось поработать хорошенько над сонным газом, но я утащила кучу важных деталей. Собрала нужную информацию. Всё, что… всё, что могло понадобится. — Тимми повела плечами. — Я скучала по тебе невыносимо. И не могла отпустить так просто, Кони. Ты была моей героиней, моей… лучшей подругой. — Она покачала головой. — Ты особенная. И поэтому мои попытки провалились.

Конни молчала. Потом выпустила косичку, переплела свои пальцы с пальцами Тимми и медленно, очень неторопливо спросила:

— Ты… пыталась меня клонировать? И какие… какие были успехи?  
— Конечно никаких. — Тимми закатила глаза. — Разве что… — Она смутилась. Она вспомнила тот вечер, когда разнесла лабораторию своими руками, когда уничтожила всё, над чем трудилась несколько месяцев.

Она вспомнила Чудо-мальчика.

Она вспомнила поцелуй.

— Он… Он говорил тебе? — Она опустила взгляд. — Мы… Мы с Кэссиди. Он нашёл мою лабораторию. И…  
— Я знаю. Чудо-мальчик… Кэссиди прилетал ко мне. Он всё рассказал. — Кони кивнула как-то убийственно, удивительно спокойно. Сжала плечо Тимми рукой. — Всё в порядке. Это навевает кое-какие мыслишки, но… — Она вскинула руки. — Вы оба были слегка не в себе. Хотя та мотивация, которую он тебе приписывает, меня пугает. То ли ты правда робот, то ли Кэссиди тебя им считает…  
— Задница. — Тимми стало немного легче дышать, хотя она всё ещё не верила до конца, что перед ней действительно Кони.  
— Но это мило. — Супергёрл всё же улыбнулась. Улыбка у неё была очень настоящей. Живой. — Стрёмно, но мило. — Она сделала паузу, потом выпустила Тимми и потянулась до хруста. — А ты зачем в Париже?

У Тимми сердце ушло в пятки. Она знала, что соврать Кони не сможет — что Кони сразу же заметит.

Но Тимми слишком хорошо помнила реакцию своих друзей. Своих близких. Как все, кроме Ра'с, поверили в её безумие, так просто и легко, будто это само собой разумелось.

— Ты боишься. — Кони вскинула брови. — Почему ты боишься? Что… что такого?  
— Б. жива. — Тимми подняла взгляд, стараясь сдержать слёзы. — Я из-за этого здесь. Потому что Б. жива, и я хочу её найти.

Кони помолчала с полминуты. Она смотрела на Тимми пристально, изучающе, а потом вдруг кивнула, уверенно, будто ей больше никаких объяснений не нужно.

— Я тебе верю, — она кивнула. — Я верю, что ты права.

Тимми удивлённо моргнула. Глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. Свободно, спокойно. Страх отказа больше не сжимал её грудь тисками.

— Спасибо, — она облизнула губы и опустила взгляд. — Спасибо, Кони.

***

Дела постепенно шли на поправку. Её перестали считать психически нестабильной и страдающей галлюцинациями. Ей поверили, наконец. Сложно было охарактеризовать происходящее хоть как-то. Тимми боялась фраз вроде «жизнь налаживается», но ей стало определённо лучше. И легче.

Взобравшись на одну из высочайших крыш Готэма, она впервые почувствовала себя свободной от груза ответственности на плечах.

Б. ещё можно было спасти. Б. была жива. И Берта была жива. И даже…

— Что-как, док? — раздалось сверху. Тимми сделала глубокий вдох и обернулась.

И даже Кони.

— Если ты ещё шире улыбнёшься, у тебя точно лицо трещинами пойдёт, — фыркнула Кони, опускаясь прямо перед ней. Тимми замерла, всматриваясь в её лицо, в её исполинскую фигуру и широкие плечи. В красную эмблему на чёрной рубашке.

Сегодня! Сегодня она могла позволить себе поверить, что перед ней настоящая Кони. Живая. Что она вернулась к ней.

— Эй, подруга? Ты меня пугаешь. — Кони замахала рукой у Тимми перед лицом, и Тимми не выдержала. Она смирилась слишком нелегко. Она слишком долго ждала, когда Кони вернётся. Она слишком много сил приложила, напрасно пытаясь её вернуть, чтобы так просто поддаться собственным страхам сейчас.

Она кинулась Кони на шею. Обняла её крепко, как никогда никого не обнимала. Как будто Кони — последний человек на земле, её последний оплот добра.

— Ой, — охнула Кони, когда Тимми прижалась к ней. Она замялась, но всё же обхватила её в ответ, будто закрывая руками от всего на свете. — Тимми, ты…  
— Всё в порядке. — Тимми тут же отстранилась, скидывая капюшон. — Меня никто не пытается убить — по крайней мере сейчас. Даже Ра'с. Даже банды. Даже Робин. Но… Я просто… просто так рада тебя видеть. Почему ты здесь?  
— Услышала, что у тебя сердцебиение изменилось. Стало почти как раньше. — Кони нехотя разжала руки. — Мне стало интересно, что случилось.  
— Просто… кажется, я всё смогла… смогла взять в свои руки. Мы вернём Б. Мне поверили! Я смогла собрать все доказательства, я смогла! Представляешь? К тому же… Ты уже вернулась. Берта вернулась. — Тимми прикусила губу и замялась. Ей хотелось снова уткнуться лицом в грудь Кони. Хотелось, чтобы Кони её обняла. Подняла над землёй.

Просто потому что они обе были живы. Несмотря на потери и испытания.

— Тебя точно не нужно спасать прямо сейчас? Ну, там, от чёрного шлема, похожего на гондон, от Готэма, от ещё чего-нибудь? — Кони погладила её по щеке и ухмыльнулась. Тимми захотелось потянуться за рукой.  
— Нет. Всё в порядке. Но… но я очень рада тебя видеть. Я… я думала, что умру без тебя, серьёзно. Я чуть Ра'с не сдалась, чтобы изучить воду из Ям Лазаря. — Тимми снова обхватила её руками, обняв коротко, но крепко. — Никогда больше не умирай, хорошо?  
— Только если ты пообещаешь больше не превращаться в Бэтвуман, а то в Париже было так стремно. — Кони щёлкнула Тимми по носу. — Я, конечно, уже поняла, что выбрала из всех возможных говёных времён самое говёное, чтобы умереть… Но я случайно. Правда! — Кони виновато замялась. Потопталась на месте. — Если бы я знала… знала, что тебя это так… надломит, я бы постаралась не умирать, конечно.  
— Ты мир спасала. — Тимми покачала головой. — Как настоящий герой. Если бы не ты, я бы не стояла здесь. И Готэм бы тут не стоял. Если бы в мире вообще хоть что-то выдержало общение с Супергёрл-Прайм.  
— Да, она несносная. — Кони покивала. Потом прислушалась. Тимми всегда могла это вычислить: в такие минуты Кони немного вытягивала шею и щурилась по-особому. Как будто слух заодно показывал ей какую-то картинку, а щурясь, она наводила резкость. — Ну… Раз я тебе не нужна…  
— Ты мне всегда нужна. И всегда была нужна. Я просто… Не говорила этого раньше. Но, — Тимми смущённо опустила взгляд, — я же тебя чуть не клонировала, помнишь?  
— Ну, типа того. — Кони хмыкнула. — Просто меня па Кент зовёт. И ты зови, если понадобится. — Она плавно взлетела и посмотрела на Тимми сверху вниз, улыбаясь. — Я обязательно услышу и прилечу.

Тимми облизнула губы, восхищённо глядя, как Супергёрл улетает к звёздам и в сторону.

— Я знаю, Кони… — тихо шепнула она. — Я знаю.

В Готэме в этот вечер было прохладно.

Но Тимми было тепло. Очень тепло.

***

Возвращение Красной Робин в башню Титанов было… странным. Неожиданным и странным. Она уходила отсюда уже сломленной — ещё не преданной, не брошенной, но почти сдавшейся. Сейчас у неё была надежда. Она снова была окружена друзьями. С ней рядом снова был Кэссиди, была Берта, и была… Кони.

Кони уговорила её вернуться. Вернее, на этом настаивали все. Они показали ей, как ждут. Но Кони уговорила.

— Теперь всё как в старые добрые времена, — улыбнулась она, замерев в дверях. Она скрестила руки на груди и подпёрла плечом дверной косяк. Её макушка почти упиралась в верхнюю его часть.

Кони всё-таки очень вымахала с тех пор, как Кларион дал ей способность взрослеть вместе с остальными.

— Не совсем. Некоторые из нас превратились в старичков в душе, — шутливо прокряхтела Тимми. Она разбирала вещи, которые привезла, только чтобы оставить здесь. Чтобы у неё был ещё один дом, помимо готэмского.  
— Ты уже в нашу первую встречу была девяностолетней каргой морально, — скривилась Кони. Она шагнула в комнату и прикрыла за собой дверь. Тимми отвернулась, перекладывая футболки из сумки в шкаф, и едва ли услышала тихий щелчок.  
— Ты, как всегда, полна добра, Кони.  
— Это ты начала наши отношения с того, что назвала меня задницей! Так что не надо мне тут отмазываться, — фыркнула Кони.  
— Задница — это молодёжное слово, старушки так прогрессивно не выражаются. — Тимми обернулась, свернула сумку, кинула её на пол и запихнула под кровать. — Ну, вот. Поживу тут пару дней, и комната зарастёт срачом. Сразу все забудут, почему считали, что нужно меня обратно звать.

Кони молчала. Стояла очень близко, можно было рукой дотянуться, но молчала, не сводя с неё взгляд. Тимми показалось, что у неё по коже прошёл холодок от волнения.

— Ну. — Она отстранилась, хлопнула в ладоши и присела на подоконник. Скрестила ноги, сцепив лодыжки, и покачала ими вперёд-назад. — Хочешь поговорить о чём-нибудь?

Кони вскинула брови и подняла руки, будто предлагая Тимми самой догадаться.

— Хочешь поговорить о Кэссиди? — попыталась угадать Тимми. Кони развела руками:  
— А что о нём говорить? — Она сделал шаг к Тимми.  
— Ну. — Тимми сощурилась и чуть подалась вперёд, опершись руками о подоконник. — Вы с ним поговорили? Поняли, что мешало снова начать отношения, кроме того, что он тебя похоронил?

Кони сделала ещё шаг к Тимми. Теперь она касалась её коленок. Тимми бы отодвинулась, но за спиной у неё было пуленепробиваемое окно.

— Конечно, мы были друг у друга первыми, и всё такое… Но мы переросли эти отношения.  
— В смысле? Что значит «переросли»? — Тимми склонила голову набок. Чёлка упала ей на лицо. Кони была права: ей действительно пора подстричься. — Подробнее?  
— В смысле, он перерос свой фанатизм по Супергёрл. И готов идти дальше, приняв меня как друга. — Кони придвинулась к Тимми вплотную, накрыла пальцами её руки. — А я переросла свои попытки быть девочковой девочкой, которая встречается с красивыми мускулистыми мальчиками.

Тимми неловко дёрнулась назад, упираясь спиной в стекло, отчаянно стараясь прогнать мысль, что ей вообще-то не хочется отодвигаться. Просто все отношения, которые она строила в последнее время, после не-смерти Стивена, были, мягко говоря, не очень здоровыми.

Но это же была… Кони.

— Мне ещё тогда в автобусе стоило тебя на свидание позвать, а не обманывать себя, — шепнула Кони. — Но, видимо, мне понадобилось умереть и увидеть, что моя смерть с тобой сделала, чтобы понять, что нужно ловить момент и наслаждаться им. — Она улыбнулась. — А ты… — Она вдруг смутилась, будто всё это время просто бахвалилась и храбрилась. — Ты что думаешь?  
— Я думаю: заткнись и поцелуй меня, Кони. — Тимми облизнула губы, но не попыталась убрать руки из-под ладоней Кони, не попыталась увернуться, когда Кони наклонилась к ней (разница в росте у них была всё-таки невероятной) и поцеловала.

В глубине души она всегда понимала, что ждёт только этого. Что крепкая дружба не может вести к такой фиксации на человеке. Она страдала из-за смерти Кони гораздо сильнее, чем из-за смерти Берты. Сильнее, чем когда думала, что Стивен мёртв.

Тогда ей казалось, что вместе с Кони она потеряла что-то очень важное. Часть себя. Что она могла только кричать от боли в незаживающей ране.

Ей пришлось учиться дышать заново после смерти Кони.

Она любила её так сильно, что, казалось, сердце вот-вот разорвётся. А теперь Кони её целовала. И она целовала Кони. И они цеплялись друг за друга, сплетали ноги, сплетали пальцы, будто два влюблённых хорька, наконец нашедших себе партнёра на всю предстоящую жизнь.

— Люблю тебя. С той минуты, когда увидела тебя, такую бледную, такую сонную, такую фальшивокудрявую, — шепнула Кони, когда у них воздух закончилась и целоваться уже не было сил. Она хватала вдохи ртом, и каждый выдох обжигал Тимми плечо. — Тебя с этими словечками типа «ваджаджа». С именем твоим идиотским. Ох. — Она прижалась носом к шее Тимми.  
— Жить без тебя не могу, — продолжила после неё Тимми. — Жить не могу. Ты как воздух, как вода, как тепло. Без тебя хоть ложись и умирай. — Она откинула голову назад, высвободила левую руку и стянула резинку с косички Кони. Распустила её, зарылась пальцами в кудрявые волосы, мягкие и густые. — Люблю тебя. Люблю.


	6. Sugar

Тимми любила мятные трюфели и какое-то особенное скаутское печенье с мятным шоколадом. Закупались они в огромном количестве, и в квартире даже было выделено специальное хранилище. С холодильником.

Кони сначала считала, что это причуда какая-то дурацкая, а потом поняла, что Тимми эти хрустящие печенья и дорогущие трюфели нужны, чтобы занимать чем-то руки, стимулировать работу мозга, ну, и вообще настроение поднимать.

Коробки с печеньем расползались по квартире быстро, хотя Тимми и старалась себя контролировать. Она вообще обладала суперспособностью развести бардак на пустом месте, стоило Кони отвернуться минут на пять, но печенье в открытой пачке быстрее высыхало. Что, впрочем, не мешало Тимми держать по пачке в ванной, в мастерской и в спальне у кровати. Периодически пачка появлялась и в гостиной, но тогда печенье могло сиротливо лежать там, зачерствелое, целую вечность.

А потом у них завелось печеньевое привидение. Кони хотела его назвать печеньковым монстром, но не могла быть уверена, что похититель выглядит как средний чудик из «Улицы Сезам». К тому же печенье исчезало бесследно и в никуда, камеры упорно ничего не показывали. Коробки будто просто в воздухе растворялись, и сам похититель исчезал, не оставив после себя ни одной улики.

Так что Кони назвала его печеньевым привидением. Он крал печенье из гостиной в среднем раз в полторы недели: как раз когда Тимми почти доедала очередную пачку. Оставалось только надеяться, что печеньевое привидение не доберётся до хранилища.

Кони была на сто процентов уверена, что это именно привидение. Конечно, она перерыла кучу информации в компьютере Тимми на тему невидимости и всего такого, но ничего, что объясняло бы исчезновение печенья лучше, чем версия с фантомом, который любит похрустеть, Кони не придумала. В конце концов, все эти ребята, которые могли становиться невидимыми, не очень-то любили печенье. Разве что Марсианская охотница была почти одержима «Орео», но их Тимми не жаловала.

Кони цеплялась за версию с печеньевым привидением до упора. До последнего! Пока однажды, выходя из ванной, не обнаружила вылезающую из окна девушку, воровато оглядывающуюся и прижимающую к груди вскрытую упаковку. Ни дать, ни взять утрированный образ грабителя, только полосатой кофты не хватает.

— Эй, — заметила Кони, вспомнила о том, что она _Супер_ гёрл, и со скоростью света метнулась к незнакомке. Она успела ухватить её за руку до того, как похитительница печенья выпрыгнула в окно.

И ухватила что-то, а не пустоту! Даже тёплое! Так странно.

— Иди-ка сюда, — буркнула Кони. Полотенце на груди предательски поползло вниз, и Кони поправила его свободной рукой.

Она втянула воровку в комнату, закрыла окно и сощурилась, взглядывая в смуглое от загара лицо и седую прядку в чёрных волосах.

— А ты случайно не эта... Дженна Тодд? — Кони всё ещё немного путалась в сёстрах и братьях Тимми, хотя Найтвинг вычислялась по щелчку пальцев. О Дженне Кони слышала периодически, но ни разу не встречала.

Похитительница печенья сощурилась.

— А тебе какое дело? — Она, похоже, очень хотела бы вести себя «как обычно», но внезапная поимка застала её врасплох.  
— Если ты Дженна, я бы спросила, почему ты не заходишь в гости поесть печенья, а воруешь его... — начала Кони и не договорила. В коридоре скрипнула дверь, шумно упали на пол туфли, и Тимми, в мятом строгом костюме и с растрёпанным париком, вошла в комнату.  
— Ну и денёк, — начала она и осеклась. Ткнула пальцем в Дженну, смерила взглядом Кони в полотенце и бедственное положение печенья. Подбежала к Дженне, отняла коробку и зарылась в неё лицом. Вдоволь надышавшись запахом мяты и шоколада, она достала себе одну печеньку и наконец вопросила:  
— А что здесь, вообще-то, происходит?  
— Я поймала печеньевого призрака. — Кони гордо вскинула голову. Тимми осадила её в ту же секунду:  
— Не называй её так, она обижается. Её похоронили, вообще-то. — Она хрустнула печенькой. — А почему ты её так называешь?  
— Потому что я у вас печенье ворую, заменыш, — влезла Дженна. — И раньше удавалось не попадаться. Кто же знал, что сегодня твоя великанша выйдет из душа до того, как я отсюда смоюсь.

Тимми посмотрела на Кони. Кони посмотрела на Тимми. Им, конечно, ничего не стоило оставлять для Дженны открытое окно и пачку печенья, но разве это не было равносильно прикармливанию бездомного животного?

Тимми вздохнула и вытерла крошки с подбородка. Они осыпались и так и остались, подтаивая с каждой секундой, на её когда-то белоснежной рубашке. Кони даже передёрнуло.

— Дженна, ты, конечно, можешь как хочешь ко мне относиться, но ты всегда будешь желанным гостем в нашем доме. Но только если будешь входить через дверь. — Тимми протянула ей пачку. — Мир?

Дженна не ответила. Кони задумчиво посмотрела на неё, потом снова на Тимми, и опять на Дженну. Может, Дженна просто любила мяту и шоколад так же сильно, как Тимми?

— Слушай. Если пообещаешь приходить в гости, а не влезать через окно и воровать, то я тебя буду угощать трюфелями. Мятными, — Кони ухмыльнулась. — Нравится тебе такая идея?  
— Погодите-ка! — возсутилась Тимми. — Это мои трюфели!

По лицу Дженны Кони видела, что трюфели ту очень даже привлекают.

— Помолчи-ка, дорогая моя, — не оборачиваясь, процедила Кони. Она забрала у Тимми печенье и протянула его Дженне. — Я тут в вашей семье отношения налаживаю, раз ты сама не можешь.

Дженна тихо прыснула, но попыталась скорчить высокомерную рожу снова. Вышло так себе.

— И насколько велика вероятность, что, заглянув к вам в гости, я не поцелую закрытую дверь, или там, не знаю. Не застукаю вас сладко ебущимися на диване? — Дженна устроилась поудобнее. Тимми поджала губы, положила руку Кони на плечо и ухмыльнулась:  
— Ну, а для этого, Дженна, у тебя в телефоне записан мой номер. — Она улыбнулась ещё шире. — Я сама его туда вписала. Удалённо. На всякий случай. — И, показав сестре язык, Тимми развернулась и ушла в спальню. Наверное, переодеваться.

Кони, впрочем, тоже стоило так сделать. Со всей этой историей про печеньевого призрака, оказавшегося не призраком вовсе, она совсем забыла, что так и ходит по квартире в одном полотенце.


	7. Прощай, Норфолк!

Оркестр на небольшой сцене красиво играл что-то из Вивальди с таким видом, будто им невыносимо скучно. Или от посетителей воняет. Или они просто презирают всех и каждого. С такими же лицами по ресторану бродили туда-сюда официанты, немного приветливее выглядел бармен и, пожалуй, охрана.

Кони было неуютно. Она понимала, что это один из самых престижных и дорогих ресторанов Парижа, что в таких местах едят не каждый день, но она чувствовала себя здесь не в своей тарелке. Дело было не в том, что нужно было одеться правильно и вести себя соответствующе — этому Тимми её научила ещё несколько лет назад, когда они как напарницы ходили на какие-то пафосные вечеринки и балы. Кони чувствовала, что этот мир ей чужой. Она чувствовала, что и Тимми тоже.

— Забавно. Тебе первый раз для подобного местечка не нужно прикидываться телохранителем, а ты всё равно выудила откуда-то смокинг, — заметила Тимми, болтая по бокалу вино. Кони суперслухом слышала, как бьётся о стекло колечко на дне, и надеялась, что визг виолончели громче этого позвякивания. — Я думала, ты фанат платьев.  
— А я думала, мы с тобой это уже обсудили. — Кони вскинула бровь. — Я переросла период отрицания, что похожа на мальчика. Мне двадцать один год, я…  
— Технически, — Тимми сощурилась, поставила бокал на стол и начала считать что-то про себя, загибая пальцы, — технически, Кони, тебе пять.  
― Вот не начинай опять. — Кони ухмыльнулась. — И я просто хотела сказать, что пришло время принять себя такой, какая я есть. ― Она взялась за свой бокал. — И на твоём фоне я выгляжу гигантом. А если ещё и платье надену, стану вдобавок неуклюжей. — Она накрыла свободной рукой руку Тимми, лежащую на столе, и кивнула на разницу в размере ладоней. Она сама ещё не осознала до конца, как и когда так вымахала. Она и раньше была выше Тимми, могла носить её на плече или подмышкой, но сейчас? Иногда Кони казалось, что Тимми запросто уместится на её ладони. Как новорождённый котёнок.  
— Ладно, ладно. — Тимми махнула рукой. — Хорошо. Просто мне показалось странным, что ты решила нарядиться так даже для свидания.  
— То же самое я могу сказать и о тебе, мисс «я ношу платья только на задания». Ты по какому случаю и когда прихватила это платье от Анн Демельмейстер? — Кони улыбнулась и склонилась над столом. Тимми утверждала, что выбрала что-то «классическое», но, судя по драпировкам и разнообразию тканей, дизайнер ценила маленькое чёрное платье отнюдь не за простоту. Кони не знала, в курсе ли Тимми, но она видела выброшенный ценник. Кажется, на эти деньги можно было накормить маленькую страну. Если бы Кони не понимала, что Тимми и так постоянно занимается нищими и больными, такое транжирство показалось бы ей просто возмутительным.

Особенно потому что одежда, так соблазнительно оголявшая ключицы и худые плечи, дольше одной ночи не жила.  
— Тебе не нравится моё платье? — Тимми поводила пальчиком по бокалу. У Кони даже сердце ёкнуло: в курсе ли этот пальчик, что на него скоро наденут колечко? (Ведь наденут же? Наденут?..)  
— Ну, сняла бы я его с бóльшим удовольствием. — Кони даже ухмыльнулась, облизнулась и пригубила кофе. — Выпьем за первый, м-м. Выход в свет?  
— И последний, надеюсь. — Тимми подняла свой бокал. — У меня от каблуков ноги отваливаются, а без них я рядом с тобой буду даже не коротышкой, а карликом. Чисто хоббит, только ноги бритые.  
— И маленькие. Ножки. — Кони чокнулась с Тимми бокалами и залпом осушила свой.

Она рассчитывала, что Тимми допьёт своё вино. Маленькими глоточками, как всегда это делала в подобных местах, а потом обнаружит на дне колечко, и сразу поймёт, что к чему.

Судьба распорядилась иначе. Бокал, который Тимми держала в руках, разлетелся на осколки, потому что в него попала… пуля?

Колечко отлетело прямо в Кони, и она успела его поймать. Тимми, с тёмно-бордовыми потёками от вина на бледном лице, удивлённо развернулась, всё ещё сжимая кусок стеклянной ножки. В кожу над её бровью впился осколок. Платье от Энн Домельмейстер, на стоимость которого можно было накормить маленькую страну, было безбожно испорчено.

— Кони? — Тимми наконец отбросила ножку и потянулась за сумочкой. — Что-то подсказывает мне, что наше свидание сегодня закончится хорошим мордобоем.  
— Хорошо! — Кони встала со своего места и похрустела костяшками пальцев. — Люблю, когда ты злая.

В кого бы стрелявший ни целился изначально, ему стоило ещё тогда пожалеть о своей судьбе. Взглянуть на свою жизнь, на свои решения и покаяться. И ни в коем случае не попадаться под руку именно этим двум девушкам — маленькой и хрупкой и высокой и мускулистой.

Кони, конечно, предпочла бы вместо этого ночь предложения руки и сердца, и бурный секс после, но жизнь была несправедлива. Пришлось справляться кое-как.

***

Стрёмно тикающие часы они подобрали где-то в районе Сараево. Чёрт его знает, как они там оказались. Чёрт его знает, что они делали. Просто они слышали их тиканье несколько суток подряд, пока не решили полететь на звук, а потом чуть не передрались и не поубивали друг друга только чудом. Из-за часов!

Они были реально стрёмные. Ржавые. В каких-то царапинах. Царапины складывались в слова, но прочесть незнакомый язык было нереально. Никто из тех, к кому обратилась Тимми, его не знал. Вообще.

Не знала даже Ра’с, а она ведь древнее динозавров. Тех динозавров, которые на том свете уже вовсю ставили ей прогулы последние несколько десятков тысячелетий.

Тимми решила разобрать часы сама. На свой страх и риск решила. Она даже не была уверена, что это была идея — просто ей показалось логичным, что понять принцип работы каких бы то ни было часов можно, только разобрав их. Так что она попросила Кони найти ближайшую лавку часовщика и прикупить у него инструменты (или хотя бы разузнать, где их взять), а сама осталась ждать. У неё в кармане лежала бархатная коробочка с кольцом от Тиффани на великана. Она грела ей карман, как что-то ворованное греет карман вору. Только Тимми кольцо не крала: она купила его, потратив несколько долгих и мучительных дней на выбор.

Теперь она ждала Кони, надеясь, что сможет сделать ей предложение, пока никто не видит. Вообще-то изначальный план был сделать предложение в Париже, где-то под занавес свидания, может, в гостинице уже, или на верхушке Эйфелевой башни, чтобы совсем уж пóшло и банально, но снайперы Королевской Змеи (и зачем только слепой мастерице боевых искусств снайперы? Она в курсе, как это смешно и иронично звучит?) не дали им даже лобстеров дождаться.

В подвале башни Титанов им помешать никто не должен был. Никаких врагов. И друзей тоже никаких — в лабораторию Тимми никто и никогда не ходил, считая её зануднейшим местом из всех, что есть в башне.

Может, они и правы.

Кони вернулась с большим коричневым свёртком. Футляр из бурого кожзама разворачивался на большую часть стола, оставляя для работы с этим чёртовым будильником не так уж и много места.

Кони села рядом, нависая. Тимми печально вздохнула и передвинула лампу на другую сторону, чтобы её неловкая девушка не закрывала свет, просто вдыхая и выдыхая могучей грудью.

— И как ты думаешь, что делают эти часы? — Кони тихо постукивала руками по краю стула.  
— Без понятия. — Тимми надела на голову ремешок с линзой и принялась осматривать будильник. Кое-где царапин было больше, кое-где не было вовсе. А ещё у будильника, оказывается, была лишняя кнопка.

Пока что Тимми её не нажимала, правда.

Она потёрла кончик носа, достала одну из отвёрток и скосила на Кони глаза.

— Эй, Кони? — позвала она. Кони сощурилась и подалась вперёд:  
— М-м-м? — она ухмыльнулась. — Хочешь меня попросить убить тебя, если вдруг из будильника вылезет бес и в тебя вселится?

Тимми нахмурилась и смерила её взглядом, зная, что когда она смотрит так мрачно, Кони почему-то пугается.

— Какой такой бес в меня вселится? Я тебе что, Дженна Блад?

Кони пожала плечами.

— Если я услышу, что он взрывается, я сделаю всё, чтобы вынести тебя отсюда со всеми нужными конечностями. ― Она улыбнулась. — Ты же знаешь. Я тебя всю люблю, от макушки до пяточек. Всё должно быть моим. Ничего огню не отдам.

Тимми почувствовала, что краснеет. Она поджала губы, шмыгнула носом и постаралась говорить спокойно и размеренно, чтобы Кони не поняла, что Тимми боится услышать в ответ не то, на что она рассчитывала (например, «нет» или там «мне нужно подумать»).

— Кони. — Тимми облизнула губы и поднесла отвёртку к одному из болтиков. — Не будь задницей и женись на мне, а? — Кажется, у неё получилось не так медленно и разборчиво, как ей бы хотелось, но это было уже что-то. Тимми надавила на болтик, вставляя отвёртку в прорези, и болтик вдруг поддался. Он провалился вниз, оказавшись ещё одной кнопкой.  
— Что ты сказала? — окликнула её Кони. Тимми нервно моргнула.

Будильник вспыхнул и тут же погас, оставшись холодным. Заскрипели, прокручиваясь, стрелки, и она напряжённо уставилась на циферблат.

Интересно, зачем она вообще держала часы в руках.

— Тимми? Ты в порядке? — кто-то поймал её за плечо. Она резко развернулась и увидела огромную, просто исполинского размера девушку. Подтянутую, очень мускулистую и очень, ужасно, невероятно высокую. У неё вокруг шеи была намотана огромная чёрная коса, а виски были выбриты.

А ещё глаза голубые смотрели так нервно, обеспокоенно и влюблённо…

Последнее почему-то показалось очень важным.

— Кто такой Тимми? — тихо спросила она.  
— Вот не смешная шутка, — встревоженно отозвалась великанша. — Тимми — это ты и есть.  
— Я — мальчик? — Она удивлённо моргнула. — Но как… У меня же… — Она подняла руки и пощупала собственную грудь. Небольшая, но мягкая. И уж совершенно точно есть.  
— Ты не мальчик. — Девушка подвинулась поближе. — Тимми, прекращай, шутка реально дебильная.  
— Но если я не мальчик, почему меня зовут Тимми? Мисс, кто вы такая? И что я здесь делаю? И почему… — Тимми (вот как, значит) по лицу девушки поняла, что что-то не так. То ли вопросов она задаёт слишком много, то ли… то ли ещё что-то. Ей почему-то казалось, что она сама очень умная, но сейчас ничего толкового в голову не приходило. Наверное, это ощущение «умности» было ложным.  
— Позову-ка я Затару с её ковеном трёх. — Девушка-исполинша устало потёрла переносицу. — И Кларион. И Дженну Блад. Да я Константин позову, если тебе память не вернут. — Она поднялась, потопталась немного на месте, будто размышляя о чём-то, потом наклонилась к Тимми и тряхнула её за плечи:  
— И обязательно тебе было лезть внутрь этих часов? Без этого вот было никак? Вообще? И что мне теперь делать с тобой? — Она обречённо вздохнула, отпустила плечи Тимми и всплеснула руками.

А потом ушла.

Тимми не знала, как реагировать. Хотя ей почему-то казалось, что эта большая женщина не врала. И в том, что сейчас она ничего не помнит, была виновата только она сама.

И заодно она была виновата ещё в чём-то, чем-то очень важном…

Вот бы вспомнить.

***

После того, как Кларион по старой дружбе (за возвращение кошки и помощь в спасении её мира) вернула Тимми память, та старательно делала вид, что не пыталась сделать Кони предложение посреди провонявшего маслом гаража, который именовался её лабораторией. По крайней мере, именно к такому выводу пришла сама Кони.

Вопрос женитьбы снова не поднимался, к тому же один за другим вылезали злодеи, как эти дебильные бобры из игры, где нужно бить их по головам специальной колотушкой. В общем-то, даже времени особо просто пообщаться не было, что уж там говорить о романтических посиделках, обмене кольцами, танцах в красивых платьях и прочем из этой же оперы.

Кони переехала на пару недель к Тимми, когда та пожаловалась, что с тех пор, как она официально достигла совершеннолетия, работы стало ещё больше, чем раньше.

Бумажная волокита мешалась с патрулированием Готэма, и к концу недели, когда Тимми удавалось выкроить хоть какой-то выходной, она радостно спала полные сутки. Кони её даже разбудить пару раз пробовала: ставила громкую музыку, стаскивала с неё одеяло, целовала, щипала, лапала за грудь — реакции было ноль. Тимми была как кот в отключке.

Середины недели же, наоборот, были самыми тяжкими.

Кони просыпалась очень рано. Тимми обычно уже ложилась спать к тому времени и дрыхла без задних ног целый час. Кони готовила завтрак, кофе, потом улетала на пару часов на ферму и возвращалась как раз когда Тимми уже собиралась на работу.

В эту среду всё было по-другому.

Для начала Кони потянулась выключить будильник и не обнаружила никого рядом. Чтобы выключить часы, ей всегда нужно было перегибаться через Тимми, которая этот будильник не услышала бы, даже если бы он стоял у неё не голове.

Сегодня её место пустовало. Простыни были холодными. Тимми даже не ложилась.

Кони поднялась, нашла на полу свои трусы и спортивный лифчик, натянула и поплелась в гостиную.

— Тимми, ты что, — она замерла в дверях, глядя на Тимми, склонившуюся над ноутбуком, — не спала?

Тимми была в старых спортивных штанах и её — Кони — футболке. Огромной по сравнению с Тимми. Выглядело это так по-домашнему и мило, что Кони почти забыла, что только что сердилась.

— Не спала, — буркнула Тимми. — Б. просила отчёт написать по одному закрытому делу, потому что кроме меня этого никто не сможет сделать. Найтвинг ставит слишком много смайликов, а Робин приукрашивает. — Она затихла и потёрла переносицу. — Я вот только-только закончила. Дурацкая ночка выдалась.  
— Неужели отчёт надо было написать так срочно? — Кони подошла к ней со спины, опустилась на колени, чтобы можно было положить подбородок Тимми на плечо, и обняла её.

Тимми немедленно откинула голову назад, прикрывая глаза, и сплела свои пальцы с пальцами Кони.

— Это же Б. Она всегда всё требует уже вчера. — Тимми зевнула. — Отнесёшь меня в кроватку, мой прекрасный рыцарь? — Она сжала руки Кони сильнее. Кони ткнулась губами ей в шею, нежно целуя, и улыбнулась. Такой Тимми ей нравилась намного больше, чем в дорогущем платье и на каблуках. Босая, в её майке (пропахшей её, Кони, пóтом) и в своих штанах с драными коленками. Такой она казалась Кони намного прекраснее и была ещё вожделеннее.  
— Отнесу тебя куда угодно, принцесса, если пообещаешь на мне жениться, — шепнула Кони ей в самое ухо.

Тимми не ответила.

— Так что скажешь? — задумчиво промычала ей в шею Кони и немного отстранилась.

Тимми спала, сладко посапывая. Её грудная клетка поднималась и опадала. Лицо было безмятежным и до сумасшествия счастливым.

— Наверное, пора начинать ревновать тебя ко сну, да, красавица? — Кони разжала пальцы, и руки Тимми безвольно повисли вдоль тела. Клон только головой покачала, осторожно подняла её на руки и понесла к кровати, как невесту.

Вместо невесты, правда, у неё сейчас была разве что спящая красавица. Жалко, что от поцелуя она не просыпалась.

***

— Я хотела ей предложить пожениться сегодня.

Тимми стояла посреди своей квартиры в платье от МакКуина, на каблуках и накрашенная, и очень, очень недовольно смотрела на Миксзптлк.

— Кем вообще нужно быть, чтобы превратить кого-то в кота в день, который должен стать одним из счастливейших в его жизни?  
— Ничего не знаю. — Мисс Миксзптлк развела руками. — Меня наняли, чтобы я это сделала, и я это сделала.  
— Не знала, что тебя можно купить! — скривилась Тимми.  
— Нельзя. Но мне пообещали доступ к одной очень секретной библиотеке, в которой я могу добыть заклинание, которое уже очень давно ищу! — Миксзптлк коснулась полей шляпы и поклонилась. — Ну, дело своё я сделала, теперь могу и за оплатой уходить! Аривидерчи!

Она испарилась в воздухе, а Тимми так и осталась посреди собственной квартиры с истерикой в одной руке и огромной чёрной кошкой в другой.

— Блядь, — выругалась она. — Ну и задница же ты, Кони. Зачем тебе надо было её впускать? — Она встряхнула кошку, которую держала за шкирку, и едва не расплакалась. — Ну и что мне делать теперь? А вдруг ни старший, ни младшая Затары не смогут помочь? А вдруг Кларион скажет, что должок отпущен и откажется что-то делать? А вдруг… — Тимми замолкла, когда кошка вывернулась и вцепилась в её руку зубами.  
— Ты меня что, укусила только что, Кони? Укусила?! — Тимми разжала пальцы, кошка приземлилась на пол и спокойно потрусила к дивану. Тимми удивлённо уставилась отпечатки кошачьих клыков. Она была… слегка расстроена. Можно было бы это так охарактеризовать, если бы слово «расстроена» хотя бы слегка описывало её ощущения от происходящего. Она ведь всё подготовила! Платье выбрала! Ресторан! Музыку!

И всё коту под хвост. Вернее, кошке.

Она устало рухнула на диван, подпёрла кулаком висок и смотрела с минуту на то, как Кони вылизывается.

А через минуту зазвонил телефон. Номер числился как «не снимай никогда в жизни, она опять будет предлагать ей отдаться», и Тимми сощурилась. Ей стоило догадаться, о ком речь, ещё когда Миксзптлк упомянула тайную библиотеку и редкие заклинания. Стоило ещё тогда понять, кому в голову такое могу прийти. Ра’с ведь за ней весь последний год следила, если не больше, она уж наверняка знала, кому и когда Тимми купила кольцо.

— Ра’с, — презрительно буркнула она в трубку. — Твои способы подкатывать с каждым годом всё паршивее и убожественнее.  
— Я тоже рада слышать тебя, Юный детектив, — проворковала лидер Лиги теней. — Как тебе мой подарок на помолвку?  
— Со вкусом у тебя тоже всегда были проблемы. Что тебе нужно от меня? Тебе так сложно просто смириться, отпустить и любить, стоя в сторонке?  
— Единственная любовь, о которой идёт речь — это ваша с мерзким клоном, — спокойно парировала Ра’с. — Ты читала когда-нибудь сказку о Принце-лягушке?  
— Это которого поцеловать надо было, чтобы он из жабы в красавца превратился? Допустим. — Тимми снова посмотрела на кошку и сощурилась. Та будто поняла (а она вообще понимала речь, интересно?), что говорят о ней, и приняла позу покрасивее, выпятив мохнатую грудь. Учитывая, что Кони, конечно же, не могла превратиться в кого-нибудь меньше мейнкуна (спасибо хотя бы, что не в пантеру), то выглядела она сейчас огромным грозным куском чёрной шерсти.

— Для того, чтобы принц стал принцем, его нужно было полюбить всем сердцем. Не было бы любви, он так и остался бы жабой, — терпеливо разъяснила Ра’с. — Я думала такие истины тебе известны.  
— Ты плохо меня знаешь, кажется. Я не очень романтичная. — Тимми съехала с дивана и подползла к кошке. — Значит, тут тоже бадяга про поцелуй истинной любви, бла-бла-бла, иначе она останется котом, бла-бла-бла?  
— Не совсем. — Ра’с тихо рассмеялась, ни дать ни взять диснеевская злодейка. — Если ты правда любишь, она снова станет собой. Если ты только обманываешь себя — а ты часто обманываешь себя, юный Детектив — она умрёт. Я попросила превратить её во что-нибудь помилее жабы. — Было слышно, как Ра’c улыбается. Тимми от злости даже зубами заскрипела. — Надеюсь, эту мою просьбу Миксзптлк тоже исполнила.

Тимми нажала сброс. Затем вздохнула, приподняла кошку и поднесла к лицу.

— Знаешь, когда я была помладше и жила у Б., мне миссис Пенниуорт запретила животных заводить. Так что опыта целования котов у меня не то чтобы много. И я не зоофилка, вообще-то. — Не знаю, о каком самообмане она там говорила. У меня пальцы на ногах поджимаются, когда я тебя вижу. Потной после качалки там. Когда ты сено ворочаешь, или трактор чинишь, так вообще в желудке всё скручивается от любви. А она про самообман мне. Ну, иди сюда… — Она выпятила губы, сложив их трубочкой. — Ки-и-иса, — и чмокнула кошку в морду.

Сначала ничего не произошло. А потом начались спецэффекты, снова вернув Тимми к ассоциациям с Диснеем. Достаточно жутким.

Кошка росла, лысела и очеловечивалась. Превращалась в Кони, быстро и красиво. Тимми такого в лучших фантазиях представить не могла, даже когда ей казалось, что Кони светится в темноте, как маленькое солнце. Сейчас было совсем по-другому ― звёздочки, северное сияние, и Кони с распущенной косой и совсем голая.

Когда мерцание погасло, Кони повисла в воздухе и посмотрела на Тимми снизу вверх.

— Расскажешь мне, как и почему я оказалась так высоко в воздухе и с голым задом, в то время как ты полностью одета и вообще при параде?  
— Ой. — Тимми тяжело вздохнула и зажмурилась. — Долгая история. Но теперь я могу с гордостью всем говорить, что наша любовь настолько истинна, что даже Ра’с аль Гул не смогла её разрушить. — Она пересела на диван и похлопала по подушке: — Давай-ка сюда, божественное создание.

Предложение в тот вечер сделать её так и не удалось. Так что она отложила его немножко на потом.

***

Беда редко приходит одна, ведь так? Кони старалась пореже думать о таких вещах. Ей казалось, что если так себе жизнь представлять, то обязательно будешь вляпываться в огромные проблемы одну за другой.

Она долго так думала. А потом она стала встречаться с Тимми и поняла, о чём речь в этой крайне печальной поговорке.

Они просто хотели отдохнуть. Самую малость. Никаких геройствований, просто заброшенный пляж, просто солнце, просто океан, просто красивые купальники, просто песок. Просто бунгало из листьев. Просто фрукты на завтрак.

Но всё пошло не так с самого начала. Их привезли не на Шри-Ланку, а в какую-то неведомую задницу. Кажется, это был настоящий необитаемый остров, Тимми нашла там даже разбившийся самолёт и собрала из его поломанной рации работающую. Конечно, за ними обещали вернуться, но Красная Робин даже в детстве была нервным параноиком — что уж говорить о ней взрослой?

Потом несколько дней шли дожди. Тимми бы простудилась, потому что было холодно и мокро. Кони как могла грела её своим телом, обнимала, растирала, и даже… в общем, по-разному грела.

На третий день небо по-прежнему было затянуто тучами. Кони чувствовала слабость, потому что на ней недостаток солнца сказывался куда сильнее. Ей оно нужно было, чтобы жить, чтобы пользоваться своими способностями. Нужно как воздух. Как Тимми.

Вечером третьего дня кто-то вломился к ним в бунгало. Тимми тут же выдрала из стены кусок бамбука (как, как эта коротышка это делала?) и встала в боевую стойку. Кони пристроилась рядом, они готовы были сражаться спиной к спине. Бунгало, по ощущениям Кони, окружило человек пятьдесят, но она могла с ними справиться. Они могли. Её ТТК хватило бы, чтобы обездвижить на время хоть всех, пока Тимми успела бы дотянуться до своего пояса с гаджетами и придумать план на коленке.

Кони даже не сомневалась в этом. Была уверена на все сто, сто сорок шесть, двести, сто пятьсот процентов.

До тех пор, пока окружившие их грязные мужланы с навороченными пушками не расступились, пропуская вперёд высокую, красивую и очень лысую женщину.

— Лекс, — успела прошипеть Кони. Тимми рядом шевельнула ногой, перенося вес с одной на другую.  
— Здравствуй, Кони. — Лекс растянула ярко-красные пухлые губы в улыбке и вытащила из кобуры пистолет. — Как приятно видеть тебя, доченька. — Она сощурилась, вскинула пушку и выстрелила в Тимми.

Кони реагировала быстро. Конечно, Тимми могла увернуться. Она, может, и пули могла ловить руками, как тот чувак из комиксов, но разве Кони могла ей это позволить?

Защищать людей было её основным инстинктом. А защитить Тимми ― и того важнее.

Она метнулась в сторону, обнимая Тимми, зная, что пуля разлетится, ударившись об её спину. Она ведь девочка из стали. Никто не сможет убить её обычной пулей.

Она обняла Тимми, крепко-крепко, прижимая её голову к своей груди.

— Всё в порядке, — успела сказать она. — Я их…

Слова вдруг стали даваться тяжело. Во рту стало солоно, и Кони удивлённо пошатнулась. Спину обожгло болью, и боль эта не уходила. Рубашка у неё на груди намокала, и Кони как-то удивлённо, неловко и неуверенно потянулась к спине, мазнула по месту удара пули пальцами и поднесла к лицу.

Кровь.

— О, Господи. — Тимми тут же выронила бамбуковую палку и подхватила Кони. — Кони. Кони, это что, криптонит? Кони?

Последнее, что Кони увидела, прежде чем отключиться — встревоженное, до смерти испуганное лицо Тимми.

Это было даже больнее, чем пуля.

***

Тимми пришла в себя где-то через час. Этот вывод она сделала, исходя из положения солнца над водой, влажности песка и прочего. Последнее, что она помнила — ранение Кони, а потом — темноту. Тимми пощупала затылок, и он тут же отозвался тупой ноющей болью.

Сейчас они сидели в глубокой землянке, накрытой решёткой из бамбуковых стволов. Тимми сощурилась, рассматривая людей, охраняющих землянку, и устало вздохнула.  
Рядом завозилась Кони. Тимми тут же рухнула на колени рядом, царапаясь о влажный песок, и перевернула её на живот.

— Давай посмотрим, что случилось.

Рубашка у Кони на спине запеклась. Тимми и хотела бы её разорвать, но не решилась, опасаясь, что только сделает больнее. Песок вокруг них был бурый от крови.

Кони захрипела и заскулила.

— Кони. — Тимми прикусила губы и сморгнула набежавшие слёзы. — Кони, сейчас мне придётся провернуть квест на выживание, ты только не умирай, пока я не вернусь, ладно?

Кони не ответила. Или ответила, просто Тимми не расслышала этого через её хриплое дыхание.

Первым делом она начала осматривать землянку. В принципе, это и землянкой нельзя было назвать — просто яма высотой в человеческий рост, которую вырыли наспех. Вон, кто-то даже лопату забыл…

Как специально.

Тимми отвернулась и попыталась разработать план.

Идея была такой: их охраняли два верзилы. Тимми собиралась выбить почву из-под ног у правого, а когда они начнут озираться в панике, разбить решётку лопатой и вырубить их поочерёдно. Едва ли у кого-то из них при себе аптечка, но зато из решётки Тимми бы потом соорудила удобные носилки, на которых смогла бы отволочь Кони куда-нибудь подальше, где её можно будет спрятать, пока сама Тимми ищет аптечку.

Но перед тем, как приступать к исполнению плана, нужно было кое-что проверить.

Тимми подпрыгнула, ухватилась руками за решётку и подтянулась. Ткнулась лицом между бамбуковых прутьев и посмотрела сначала на одного охранника, а потом на другого, на самом деле пытаясь получше рассмотреть окрестности.

Песчаная прогалинка посреди джунглей. Невдалеке след от костра.

— Привет, мальчики. — Тимми улыбнулась самой очаровательной улыбкой из всех, какие были в её арсенале. — А где Лекс?  
— Говорить с тобой не положено, — буркнул правый. Тимми просунула руки над решёткой, сцепила их и повисла так. Надула губы:  
— И что такого будет, если вы со мной поговорите? Я — о боже! — сбегу? С раненной подружкой, которая весит в пару раз больше меня? — Она выгнула брови. — Ну же. Должна же я знать, когда мне ждать прояснения ситуации.  
— Она на другой стороне побережья. Не волнуйся, к утру снова объявится, — холодно заметил левый. — И хватит тут болтаться. Ты меня нервируешь, — добавил он.  
— А как вы-то меня нервируете. — Тимми моргнула. — Хрупкая девушка в одних шортах и майке, невооружённая, в окружении стада мужланов…  
— Нас тут всего двое, — буркнул левый. Тимми уставилась на него, едва не выдав себя.

Она даже не представляла, что такие тупые охранники действительно существуют. Может, конечно, его держали не за ум. Или сделали охранником именно из-за выдающихся умственных способностей.

— Вы меня так успокоили. — Тимми картинно вздохнула и спрыгнула обратно на песок. Немного попрыгала на месте, разминаясь хорошенько, затем взяла в руки лопату, поцеловала Кони в мокрый лоб и приступила.

План был не идеален, но сработал. Может, просто потому что оба охранника были тупее пробки. Она выбралась ещё до того, как левый вспомнил, что у него в руках пулемёт. Впрочем, может, тот просто был слишком заумным, чтобы несчастный парень мог совладать с ним вовремя. Тимми это, в общем-то, мало волновало. Она ударила лопатой по земле в том месте, где должен был стоять правый, и когда тот ойкнул и подался в сторону, Тимми разнесла решётку. В несколько прыжков от стены к стене она выбралась, ударила левого лопатой по голове, а черенком въехала поднявшемуся правому по подбородку. Действовать пришлось быстро, чтобы ни один из них не додумался позвать подмогу сигнальными ракетами.

Проверив, живы ли оба охранника, Тимми вытащила из ямы Кони. Она стянула с одного из охранников дождевик, выбрала две жердины подлиннее из обломков решётки и наспех соорудила носилки, на которые уложила умирающую клона. У правого на поясе нашлась верёвка. У левого — нож. Порывшись по их карманам, Тимми нашла ещё и фляжку с виски, коробку спичек и носовой платок. Носовой платок оказался даже чистым, и это было, пожалуй, одной из лучших находок за вечер.

Немного подумав, Тимми забрала обе рации, повесив их на ремешок шорт. После этого она сплела из каната уздечку, а остатками связала охранников, которых сбросила в яму, особенно не церемонясь.

— Кони. — Тимми надела на плечи тугие канатные лямки и обернулась. — Не умирай. Только не умирай. Ни в коем случае. Я только сориентируюсь, найду какой-нибудь ручей, и вытащу из тебя эту чёртову пулю.

Кони в ответ заскулила. У Тимми всё сжалось внутри, будто её саму мучил зелёный камень, застрявший в боку. Будто она сама умирает, минута за минутой. Неизбежно.

— И-и, взяли. — Тимми зашагала вперёд. Лямки врезались в плечи. Умирающая Кони весила действительно больше, чем Тимми когда-нибудь смогла бы весить. Она была высокой, и сильной, и тёплой.

А Тимми была маленькой и слабой по сравнению с ней. Но сейчас разница в размерах, в силах, в умениях не играла никакой разницы.

— Муравей может поднять вес, в сто пятьдесят раз превышающий его собственный, — охнула Тимми, продолжая шагать. — А у меня даже такого нет. Я смогу. Я должна. У меня времени не так много. Утро уже очень скоро. — Она бормотала это себе под нос, стиснув зубы так сильно, что дёсны зазудели.

У неё не было времени на слабость.

Только она могла не дать Кони умереть снова.

Она не собиралась терять её снова. Ни сейчас. Ни когда-нибудь ещё.

Никогда. Они должны были состариться вместе и умереть в один день. Желательно от оргазма, но это не обязательный пункт.

Тимми начала двигаться быстрее, когда дошла до спуска. Он был совсем не крутой, даже близкий к горизонтальному, но решётку с Кони стало легче тащить. А потом, заслышав журчание воды, Тимми свернула туда. Почти оазис в этих джунглях. Небольшое свободной пространство и водоём, вода в который обрушивалась с небольшого выступа.

— Господи. Наверное, твоя удача наложилась на мою неудачу и наконец-то смогла её нейтрализовать, да?

У них не было времени. Немного подумав, Тимми нехотя развела костёр. Заштопать рану было нечем, а значит, придется прижигать. Оставалось только надеяться, что утром выглянет солнце, и Кони впитает его, впитает так много, что восстанет из пепла, как феникс.

Тимми снова перевернула Кони и начала черпать из водоёма воду, выливая её на рану. Когда ткань наконец размокла достаточно, чтобы можно было безболезненно отлепить её от кожи, Тимми разорвала остатки рубашки на полоски, промыла их как могла тщательно и забросила просохнуть на ближайшую к костру ветку.

— Любовь моя. — Она наклонилась к Кони, пощупала её лоб. — Сейчас я попробую вытащить из тебя пулю. — Она поцеловала Кони в немые губы, и та в ответ даже не заскулила. Она просто дышала, очень хрипло, очень рвано.

Тимми достала украденный нож. Ополоснула его в воде, облила виски, обожгла огнём. Она протёрла виски руки, а остатки плеснула Кони на рану, и клон в ответ захрипела громче, но не пошевелилась.

Тимми стиснула зубы и надрезала рану. Совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы пролезли её тонкие, маленькие пальцы. Нащупала пулю и попыталась вытащить, подковырнув ногтями.

Пуля не поддалась. Тимми всё равно пришлось лезть в рану ножом, поддевать пулю и только потом заменять лезвие пальцами.

Кони тяжело дышала. Она скулила. Не дёргалась, наверное, только потому что у неё уже не было сил шевелиться. Она даже не вздрогнула, когда Тимми вытащила яркую, светящуюся зелёным пулю, и метнулась вглубь леса, швырнула не глядя, как можно дальше, надеясь только, что этого расстояния будет достаточно.

Когда Тимми вернулась, пошатываясь и вытирая окровавленные руки о майку, Кони тихо постанывала, всхлипывая.

— Кони. — Тимми шагнула было к ней, но замерла, бросилась к водоёму, смыла с рук кровь и грязь, и снова начала горстями носить воду, чтобы промыть рану. Та была уродливой, развороченной и кровоточащей. — Кони, я её прижгу сейчас, хорошо?

Тимми коснулась затылка клона, но так вдруг мотнула головой и едва слышно прохрипела:  
— Просто… просто перебинтуй, ладно? Может не сработать. Может… кожа уже твердеть начала.

Кони, не сдерживаясь, разрыдалась. Тимми это разрывало сердце. Но сейчас она, по крайней мере, могла надеяться, что всё же успела. Ведь так? Так?..

— Хорошо. — Тимми стёрла набежавшие слёзы, размазывая их по щекам, и промокнула рану одним из подсохших лоскутов.

Рана уже не кровоточила. Кое-где кожа действительно начала затягиваться, и Тимми поняла, что нужно просто зажать края, не дать коже срастись неправильно. Она осторожно, очень, очень аккуратно, стянула её, сложила как паззл, и накрыла сверху чистым носовым платком, который зафиксировала полосками рубашки. Кони зашевелилась, как только Тимми закончила.

— Лежи! — тут же встрепенулась Тимми, пытаясь уложить Кони на место. Та поднялась, морщась от боли, села. Тимми ожидала, что кровь пойдёт снова, но этого не случилось.  
— Как ты, любовь моя? — прошептала она, сидя перед Кони на коленях, чувствуя себя такой маленькой и бесполезной. — Тебе… лучше?  
— Рана заживёт. — Кони протянула руку и положила ладонь на её щёку. Очень нежно. Тимми прижалась к ладони лицом, понимая, что не реветь всё сложнее. — Но крови я много потеряла. Если солнце не взойдёт, я даже не взлечу. — Она попыталась улыбнуться. Потом опустила взгляд, опустила руку и коснулась кончиками пальцев сердитых красных следов у Тимми на плечах.  
— Натёрла. — Тимми кивнула на носилки с упряжкой.  
— Ничего не помню. — Кони удивлённо моргнула. — Ты меня вытащила? Откуда?  
— Долго рассказывать. — Тимми прикусила губу. — Встать сможешь? У нас времени до утра. Было бы неплохо спрятаться где-нибудь. Или ловушек наделать. Или лодку найти. ― Она замялась, пытаясь перестать паниковать.  
— Тимми? — окликнула её Кони вместо ответа на её вопрос и предложения о дальнейших действиях. — Ты меня спасла.

Тимми хотелось ответить: конечно, Кони, я тебя спасла. Я хочу всю жизнь быть твоей, и чтобы ты всю жизнь была моей, и чтобы мы всю жизнь провели рука об руку.

— Конечно, — шепнула она. И вдруг поняла, что момента лучше у них не будет. Сейчас самое время. Даже если их убьют, она хотя бы умрёт, зная, что Кони была готова стать её женой. — Кони, ты…  
— Женись на мне? — перебила её Кони. Они встретились взглядами. Тимми охнула, поднялась с песка и обняла Кони за шею, целуя её лицо, куда получалось дотянуться.  
— Конечно, — шептала она, или шептала Кони. Они целовались, будто не было никакой угрозы, никто не пытался их убить, и спешить им некуда. Будто весь мир только для них двоих.

Кони попыталась завалиться на спину, потянув Тимми за собой, и тут же протяжно застонала. Тимми вскинулась, отскочила от неё сначала, но всё же вернулась на место. Нырнула Кони под руку, чтобы помочь ей встать.

— Утро скоро, — пробормотала она. — И дождя нет. И звёзд смотри сколько! — Тимми покусала губы снова, тревожно оглядываясь. — Если утром солнце выйдет, мы улетим. Залижем раны, придём в себя…  
— Соберём Титанов и надаём Лекс пиздюлей, — продолжила Кони. — Хотя странно, что ты не стремишься остаться здесь и всё сделать в одиночку.  
— У меня только что невеста чуть не умерла на руках, — буркнула Тимми. — Уж извини, если я больше хочу убраться вместе с ней отсюда подальше, а не побыть «типичной Красной Робин».

Они всё-таки смогли подняться. Теперь, когда Кони могла идти, передвигаться быстрее было немного проще, чем несколько часов назад, когда Тимми пришлось тащить через все джунгли её полубездыханное тело.

— Ну что ты. — Кони слабо улыбнулась. — Мне такой подход как раз по душе.

***

Тимми какое-то время не отвечала. Кони пришло в голову, что ей, может, стало плохо. Или она устала, но всё равно пытается из последних сил помочь. Кони снова потянулась к спине, ощупывая компресс. Рана ныла, но ныла терпимо, так что Кони убрала руку с плеч Тимми вопреки её недовольству.

Теперь Кони ковыляла рядом. Немного подумав, она поймала Тимми за руку и переплела их пальцы. Они двигались вперёд рука в руке, оставляя за собой следы, почти не обращая на это внимание.

Тимми действительно почти валилась с ног от усталости, и вскоре Кони уже поддерживала её за локоть. Небо бледнело, и чем светлее оно становилось, тем лучше становилось полукриптонке.

— Когда прилетим домой, я приму душ. Отосплюсь. А потом натрахаюсь от души, — вдруг проканючила Тимми. Кони план понравился, хотя пару пунктов можно было бы и поменять местами. Хотя что-то подсказывало ей, что так Тимми сделает, решив сначала отоспаться, а уже потом смывать с себя пот, кровь и грязь.

Утро было солнечным. Впервые за всё время, что они здесь были. Кони подалась вперёд, раскрывая солнечным лучам объятия, но руку Тимми так и не отпустила.  
Она остановилась. Дала солнцу заполнить её. Сейчас на ней были только шорты и топ от купальника, так что солнца она могла впитать сколько влезет и ещё чуточку.

Она чувствовала, как солнечная энергия забирается под кожу, согревает её, наполняет вены, лишившиеся крови, силой. Заставляет сердце биться быстрее.

Кони снова начала _слышать_. Как стучит сердце Тимми. Как шевелятся листья деревьев в джунглях. Как кричат друг другу что-то те мужланы, которые пытались их похитить и убить. Она слышала ярость Лекс, пульсирующую в висках.

Она слышала, как окончательно зажила рана, как рассосался шрам.

Она услышала, как Тимми споткнулась, ещё до того, как та рухнула в песок.

Кони подхватила её на руки, прижала к себе крепко-крепко. Присела и оттолкнулась от земли, взмывая в воздух с такой скоростью, что ей позавидовала бы и Супервуман.

Сейчас она спасала жизнь не себе.

Она спасала жизнь своей невесте, которая вынесла её из пекла, вытащила из неё смертельный яд и сейчас умирала от усталости.

Она спасала Тимми.

И готова была сделать это ещё множество, несметное множество раз.

В горе и в радости.  
В богатстве и бедности.  
В болезни и здравии.

Пока смерть не разлучит их.

(Она их не разлучит.)


	8. Wild Waynes appeared

Через неделю после поездки на злосчастный остров Тимми отправили в командировку в Москву. Официально это было для того, чтобы открыть полноценный филиал Уэйн Энтерпрайзес в России. Кони же знала, что на самом деле Тимми летит вербовать Красную Звезду в Бэтмен Инкорпорейтед. Красная Звезда была девушкой специфической. Кони помнила её не очень хорошо, хотя и знала, что та была Титаном ещё до того, как саму Кони запланировали, а Тимми впервые надела зелёные лосины.

Перспектива того, что Тимми предстоит душевная беседа с могучей русской красавицей в узкой юбке по колено и с симпатичной пилоткой на русой макушке, пугала, но Кони старательно успокаивала себя. Теперь ей точно нечего было бояться, что кто-нибудь уведёт Тимми. Они уже вроде как жениться собрались. И даже сообщили о помолвке всем, кому нужно.

Самолёт у Тимми был вечером. В пять она попрощалась с Кони, долго прижимаясь к ней в коридоре и категорически отказываясь переставать целоваться, и уехала в аэропорт, где её уже ждал частный борт.

Кони проводила взглядом Роллс-Ройс, на котором её увезли, вздохнула и плюхнулась на диван. Весь вечер она тупила в телевизор, пересматривая «Зловещих мертвецов» и истерически посмеиваясь на особенно глупых моментах, а потом завалилась спать, закрыв окно и крепко обняв Крипто.

Посреди ночи Кони проснулась, будто от удара: в комнате стучало чужое сердце. Это была не Крипто, не она сама, и уж точно не Тимми.

В темноте Кони рассмотрела высокую фигуру. Прямо рядом с её местом стояла женщина, затянутая в облегающий чёрный спандекс, на котором единственным опознавательным признаком была синяя полоса, расчертившая её руки, плечи и ключицы стилизованной птицей.

Найтвинг.

Кони попыталась окинуть её взглядом. Фигура у Найтвинг была обзавидуешься — песочные часы, как они есть. Она, конечно, не была мутантом, похожим на Джессику Рэббит, но с Анитой Экберт бы потягалась запросто.

Кони задержала взгляд на широких бёдрах. Найтвинг тихо откашлялась.

— Мои глаза выше, — заметила она. Кони сонно моргнула и подняла взгляд, споткнувшись о синюю полоску, интересно прогибавшуюся в ложбинке на груди. Грудь у неё тоже была такой, что можно было разве что удавиться от зависти. — Ещё выше.

Кони устало вздохнула, посмотрела ей в глаза и протянула:  
— Вы, бэтчувихи, такие зануды.

Она села на своём месте, теперь не отводя взгляда от скрытых маской с визорами глаз.

Найтвинг выдержала паузу, внимательно рассматривая Кони. Она, вообще-то, была очень улыбчивой, но сейчас как никогда напоминала Б. Особенно опущенными уголками губ. Кони даже вспомнила, что Найтвинг успела побыть Бэтвуман немного, прежде чем Тимми вернула настоящую Б. из доисторических времён.

— Слышала о помолвке, — наконец сказала Найтвинг. Её волосы слабо шевелил ветер. Это напомнило Кони о том, что она, вообще-то, окно закрывала. И что окна у них запирались как-то очень мудрёно. Значит, для бэт-семьи их собственные бэт-примочки были не страшны.  
— О.  
— Слушай сюда, Супергерл. — Рейчел угрожающе вскинула эскримы. — Сделаешь ей больно, и тебе пизда. — Она улыбнулась белозубо и радостно, как улыбалась обычно, и ласточкой выпорхнула в окно.

Кони так и осталась сидеть на постели, недоумевая, какого чёрта это было, с каких пор Найтвинг употребляет слово «пизда», и не приснилось ли ей это всё после полной тарелки кошмарно жирных начос с сыром.

На всякий случай она встала и снова закрыла окно. Не хватало, чтобы какая-нибудь ещё блудная малиновка залетела.

***

Ночь она доспала спокойно, а утром встала пораньше и вылетела через люк в крыше. Отработав на ферме в Смоллвилле до темноты, Кони научилась заводить трактор пинком, перетаскала грузовик картошки и столько же угля, и вернулась домой потная и уставшая. Приняв душ, она приготовила себе пиццу и устроилась перед телевизором, запустив первый сезон «Чудес науки». За ним она и задремала.

Проснулась Кони от хруста печенья. Этот хруст она где угодно и когда угодно узнала бы.

— Привет, Супс. — Дженна жадно запихнула в рот сразу несколько печенек. Выглядела она очень комично как для социопатки полупреступницы, да ещё и засыпала крошками весь диван. Кони подтянула ноги, чтобы Дженна могла сесть поудобнее.  
— До меня тут слух дошёл, что вы с подменышем жениться собрались. ― Дженна повернула голову к Кони и обплевала её крошками. — Это правда?  
— Такая же правда, как то, что ты тыришь у нас печенье по ночам. А тебе какое дело?

Дженна откинула голову и потрясла над открытым ртом коробкой, вытряхивая крошки. Потом отставила коробку в сторону, отряхнула руки и вытерла их об диван.

— Подменыш, конечно, та ещё заноза в жопе, но я её люблю, и не хочу, чтобы ей было плохо. Или плохо будет тебе. _Сapisce?_

Кони вскинула брови и подняла руку.

— Секундочку. Ты уже второй человек за последние два дня, который приходит меня строить. С чего бы мне делать Тимми больно и плохо?  
— Проблема не совсем в тебе. — Дженна подвинулась к Кони поближе и потянулась за пиццей. — Хотя если ты не уловишь момент, станет в тебе. — Она сунула в рот огромный кусок, посмотрела на Кони и продолжила, не прожевав: — Единственные отношения из искренних и не похожих на катастрофу у Тимми были со Стефаном. Но их очень сложно назвать здоровыми. — Она проглотила кусок, взяла стакан Кони и выпила остатки колы залпом. — В общем, если она струсит и даст задний ход, ты её не отпускай так просто. Иначе она будет пиздострадать ещё пару сотен лет. П’нятненько? — Дженна закинула ноги на стол и уставилась в телевизор: — Это что, серия, где Лиза их в тёлочек превратила?

Кони ошалело посмотрела сначала на Дженну, потом на телевизор. Переход с темы на тему был резким и неожиданным, но, похоже, Красная Шапка просто давала ей понять, что свои слова обсуждать не собирается.

Так что Кони оставалось только вздохнуть и согласиться:  
— Да, похоже на то, — и тоже уставиться в телевизор.

Дженна ушла под утро. Кони облегчённо вздохнула, когда та прихватила коробку печенья и выпрыгнула в окно. Теперь можно было вытянуть ноги, завернуться в одеяло и проспать до полудня, прежде чем снова отправиться на ферму.

***

Возясь с крышей у Кентов, Кони прикинула, кого ещё из родственников Тимми может принести к ним в квартиру. Новая мерзопакостная Робин едва ли постучится к ним в дверь с обещанием дать в табло. В стиле Деметры, скорее, было как раз сделать всё, чтобы Тимми стало как можно хуже. Бэтвуман была не из любителей поговорить по душам, а само её существование Кони казалось постоянной угрозой. Умом она понимала, что Б. за добро, но…

Её размышления прервал трезвон мобильного телефона. Кони достала его из заднего кармана джинс и поднесла к уху, даже не взглянув на экран.

— М-м? — промычала она в трубку.  
— Ты где шляешься? — пробурчал в трубку мужской голос. — Я тут у тебя на пороге стою с бухлом и жрачкой, а ты где-то… чем ты вообще занята?

Вот от Стефана визита она совсем не ожидала.

— Чиню крышу. В Смоллвилле. И тебе привет, Стефан.  
— А ты не можешь как-нибудь побыстрее с этим закончить? а то мне на пороге топтаться как-то неприкольно.  
— Мне ещё нужно починить крыльцо, потому что ступенька прохудилась.  
— Ты издеваешься, да? — Судя по звону, Стефан опустил пакет на землю. — Кони, я к тебе пришёл как бывший к жениху, чтобы мы устроили тебе холостяцкую вечеринку как настоящие братаны. А ты меня заставляешь на пороге стоять?  
— Ты Бэтбой. Что, замок вскрыть не сможешь? — Кони закатила глаза. — Залезай, включай приставку, будь как дома. Я через пару часов вернусь.  
— Какой ужас, — буркнул Стефан. — Вы с ней два сапога пара. Обе невыносимы. — Он раздражённо вздохнул сквозь зубы и отключился.

Кони только пожала плечами и занялась крышей.

Она вернулась, когда начало темнеть. Стефан ждал её, катая на заднице по кочкам Тревора Филипса в розовой ночнушке.

— Ага, объявилась. — Он поставил игру на паузу и развернулся. — Ну, что, ты готова проиграть мне в битве «кто больше нажрётся, тот и молодец», пока Тимми не окольцевала тебя и не начала мешать развлекаться?  
— Как будто наша свадьба помешает тебе заваливаться к нам, поить её до состояния, когда она на четвереньках ползать не может, и уходить в закат? — Кони уселась рядом. Стефан протянул руку к сумке-холодильнику и достал две бутылки пива. — И ты не сможешь меня перепить. Алкоголь меня не берёт. — Кони забрала у него бутылку и сняла пробку, как ни в чём не бывало. Встретив взгляд Стефана, она вздохнула и повторила этот трюк с его бутылкой. — Скажи мне, а когда вы с Тимми встречались, вы так же часто напивались вместе?  
— Мы вообще не пили. — Стефан мотнул головой и сделал глоток. — Она была какой-то сложной пуританкой с кучей тараканов, а у меня после истории с ребёнком отпало всякое желание напиваться. Сейчас с этим попроще, но я стараюсь, чтобы при этом присутствовал кто-то, кому я доверяю. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Ну, а Тимми стала раскрепощённее с тех пор, как ты её закадрила.

Кони неопределённо фыркнула. Стефан, похоже, тоже пришёл Серьёзно поговорить, просто делал это в своей жутковатой манере.

— Слушай. — Она глотнула пива и потянулась к джойстику. — Как насчёт забить на GTA и просто порубиться в Мортал Комбат?

Стефан мотнул головой, выпил ещё пива и всё-таки согласился.

Играли они всю ночь. Когда все персонажи успели набить друг другу рожи по несколько раз, Стефан вдруг обнаружил в списке игр «Утиные истории», неприлично громко заржал и уселся играть, напевая песню из начальных титров. Особенно сильно его умилял тот факт, что эту игру купила Тимми, которую он, как узнала теперь Кони, за глаза иногда звал «уточкой» за её шикарную фамилию.

Стефан напился ближе к трём часам ночи. К этому моменту он уже с трудом различал кнопки на джойстике, путая треугольник и крестик, и Кони пересадила его на диван.

Стефан при этом посмотрел на неё пристально, снизу вверх (он был ниже Кони на полголовы) обречённо вздохнул и уткнулся носом ей в плечо.

— Как, как тебе это удалось? — Он всхлипнул. — И в койку её завалила. И замуж тащишь. Не понимаю!

Кони вздохнула. Вот только разговоров с бывшей Самой Большой Любовью В Жизни Тимми ей не хватало. Особенно если он сейчас начнёт плакаться, какое счастье упустил.

— Не то, чтобы… не то, чтобы мне не нравилось быть её другом. — Стефан отпрянул, опёрся о подлокотник и посмотрел на Кони исподлобья. — Сейчас я её только как друга и люблю, но тогда… Тогда мне так хотелось перехода отношений на следующий уровень, я себе почти совместную жизнь нарисовал, с домом и тремя детьми. Но я на неё дышать боялся лишний раз. Она такая пугливая, как мышка.

Кони вспомнила, как их с Тимми отношения начались с того, что она смогла припереть Тимми к стенке (буквально) и начала задавать вопросы в лоб.

— У меня была фора. — Кони хмыкнула. — Я умерла и воскресла до того, как мы сошлись, а не во время нашего романа. — Она потрепала Стефана по волосам. — Того, что потеряно не соберёшь, братан. Зато вы с ней отличные теперь друзья.

Она надавила ему на плечи, укладывая на диван, и укрыла одеялом, подоткнув его, чтобы Стефан его не дай боже не потерял.

— Ты лучше поспи, а то завтра не получится. Похмелье замучает. — Она погладила его по плечу. Стефан судорожно вздохнул, натянул одеяло на нос и кивнул. Закрыв глаза, он, кажется, тут же вырубился, и Кони смогла выдохнуть с облегчением.

Она немного убралась, собрав пустые бутылки и упаковки из-под китайской лапши. Оставила пакеты с мусором у входа, чтобы вынести их в ближайшее время, ушла наконец в душ, чтобы смыть рабочий пот и смоллвилльскую пыль, переоделась в пушистый халат и взялась сварить себе кофе. Она снова заглянула в гостиную, чтобы выключить приставку, проверить, хорошо ли спится Стефану, и оставить тазик на случай, если под утро его начнёт тошнить.

На спинке дивана кто-то сидел. Высокий худощавый человек в тёмных брюках и тёмной куртке, замотанный по глаза в чёрный шарф. Кони рассмотрела раскосые глаза и иссиня-чёрные волосы, но не совсем поняла, почему он вдруг прячет лицо.

— Привет, Кассандер. — Она пригубила кофе. — У нас с тобой был роман целых, хм… дня четыре? Я тебя по глазам узнаю всё равно. — Она улыбнулась. — Надеюсь, ты не через окно вошёл?

Кассандер на ответил. Только опустил шарф, посмотрел на спящего Стефана, заботливо укрытого одеялом, а потом на Кони, обнимающую пустой тазик. Повисла длинная пауза.

— Нормально. Тимми… в безопасности, ― кивнул вдруг он, мягко спрыгнул с дивана и перевалил Стефана через плечо.  
— Ты куда? Он совсем никакой, ему бы отлежаться, — встряла Кони. — Я ему даже тазик принесла. И полотенце мокрое приготовила бы.

Кассандер уже дошёл со свой бессознательной ношей до окна. Он поднял ногу, залезая на подоконник, и снова взглянул на Кони.

— Братан никогда не бросает пьяного братана. Кодекс Братана, — зачем-то уточнил он. И был таков.

Кони с полминуты посмотрела на ночной город за окном, потом села на диван, опустила тазик на пол, сделала глоток кофе и безудержно расхохоталась. Она смеялась до слёз, пока мышцы в челюсти не свело.

Да уж. У Стефана определённо было чувство юмора. Жалко, что он не привил его Тимми.

Закрыв за Кассандером окно, Кони легла спать. И проспала всего часа три или четыре.

***

В семь утра ровно её разбудил звонок в дверь.

Кони выругалась, поднялась, накинула халат и поплелась к двери.

На пороге стояла чопорная старушка, снисходительно глядящая на Кони и презрительно поджимающая губы. Кони нервно моргнула, узнала миссис Пенниоурт и заранее приготовилась к худшему.

— Мисс Уэйн приглашает вас на завтрак, мисс Кент, — произнесла старушка. Говорила она с благородным лондонским акцентом. — Хотелось бы отправиться к поместье прямо сейчас, но, думаю, вам нужно привести себя в порядок, для начала.  
— Э… Да. Пожалуй. — Она растерялась, не зная, стоит ли приглашать её в квартиру. В коридоре всё ещё стояли мешки с мусором, оставшиеся после Стефана, а это точно не произвело бы на старушку приятного впечатления.

Кони поняла, что нервничает так сильно, как никогда в жизни не нервничала. У неё даже ладони вспотели.

— Я подожду вас в машине, — холодно сообщила миссис Пенниурт, развернулась на каблуках и ушла. Кони облегчённо выдохнула, прикрыла дверь и заметалась по комнате, пытаясь собраться.

Она не знала, что ей надеть, стоит ли краситься, как ей вообще нужно выглядеть? Б. видела Супрегерл, и, насколько Кони помнила, Супергерл не входила в список людей, которые ей нравятся. Если, конечно, у Б. такой был вообще.

В общем, Б. одобряла их с Тимми дружбу, но одобрит ли она Кони как невестку?

В надежде показаться симпатичной кандидатурой, Кони надела тёмно-зелёные брюки, одноцветную рубашку пастельного сиреневого и винный кардиган. Сочеталось не очень, но хотя бы было похоже на то, как она обычно выглядела, а не в годы совсем ещё юности, когда ей очень хотелось сойти за девочку. Ну, и было самой приличной одеждой в её гардеробе. И не походило на прикид канадского лесоруба.

Она причесалась, замазала косметикой Тимми следы вчерашней ночи на лице, и поспешила к Ламборджини, дожидавшемуся её во дворе.

Миссис Пенниуорт молчала всю дорогу, сурово сморщив нос. Кони от этого становилось только неуютнее, и ей пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы взять под контроль своё тело и не потеть так обильно.

В поместье Уэйнов она раньше никогда не была. Оно впечатляло, но не столько своей роскошью, сколько мрачностью. Солнечное небо и поющие птички заставляли Кони думать, что кто-то ошибся фоном, потому что гораздо больше к поместью Уэйнов подошёл бы фон из мрачных туч, лысых деревьев, молний и (опционально) зомби.

Б. в светлых широких брюках и вышитом сюртуке ждала их на крыльце. Стояла у дверей, глядя на машину, прищурившись. У неё были короткие тёмные волосы и ярко-голубые глаза.

Миссис Пенниуорт открыла перед Кони дверь. Та выбралась на дорожку из гравия и подошла к дому. С каждым шагом неловкость нарастала. Кони ужасно хотелось развернуться и убежать в Смоллвилль, но она понимала, что так точно всё испортит.

— До… доброе утро, — неуверенно произнесла она, поднимаясь по ступенькам. Б. смерила её холодным взглядом.  
— Здравствуй. ― Она кивнула ей на дверь и вошла внутрь первой.

Миссис Пенниуорт накрыла им стол в костинной. Они сидели у незаженного камина, в двух глубоких тёмно-красных креслах, и смотрели друг на друга. Кони насторожённо. Б. изучающе.

Перед Кони стояла яичница, тосты и несколько вазочек с джемом. Чай ароматно пах бергамотом.

Перед Б. стояли овощи, приготовленные на пару, плошка с орехами и стакан какой-то зелёной вязкой жидкости, в которой Кони подозревала смузи из зелени и, возможно, радиоактивных отходов.

— Почему вы решили пожениться? — наконец подала голос Б. Кони знала, что та прямолинейна, но сейчас поперхнулась чаем. И замялась.  
— Мы решили, что жизнь слишком коротка, мы друг от друга не денемся, так почему бы и нет?.. По крайней мере, это будет официально. — Она неуверенно пожала плечами и поковыряла яичницу вилкой. Еда выглядела очень аппетитно, но Кони очень уж не хотелось подавиться ещё раз.  
— Но вы можете и так жить вместе. Если вы решите расстаться, будет проще, если…  
— У нас всё серьёзно, — Кони нахмурилась. — И мы _хотим_ пожениться. — Она всё-таки взялась за яичницу, больше для того, чтобы не наговорить ещё глупостей.

Б. промолчала. Она внимательно следила за тем, как Кони собирает куском тоста желток, как намазывает на тост джем, как пьёт чай. В тишине Кони успела доесть, вытереть рот салфеткой и откинуться в кресле, прежде чем Б. заговорила снова:

— Если забрать у неё глаза, она ослепнет. Но если забрать у неё сердце, от неё ничего не останется. — Она смерила Кони взглядом. Почему Б. вдруг ударилась в лирику, Кони было не совсем понятно, но намёк был слишком очевидным.  
— Я знаю. — И зачем-то добавила: — Рейчел уже сказала, что если я сделаю Тимми больно, то мне пизда. ― И Кони тут же зажала свой глупый рот ладонями, испуганно глядя на Б.  
— Похоже, мисс Рейчел предстоит сеанс профилактической промывки рта мылом, — ледяным тоном сообщила у неё из-за спины миссис Пенниуорт, и Кони стало страшнее в два раза. Или даже в четыре. Она почувствовала, как по спине пробегают мурашки, и покосилась на Б.

Та тоже выглядела немного, самую малость растерянной, и Кони вдруг подумала, что, наверное, не так уж они и отличаются.

Они даже внешне немного были похожи.

— А вы никогда не думали, ― вырвалось у неё, — никогда не думали, что у Тимми может быть Эдипов комплекс?

Б. побледнела и застыла, удивлённо глядя на Кони. Кони была почти уверена, что такого яркого выражения эмоций на её лице даже Робины не видели.

— Ох, мисс Уэйн. ― Вокруг Б. тотчас захлопотала миссис Пенниуорт, наливая ей чаю. Коротко обернувшись, она взглядом указала Кони на дверь и почему-то подмигнула.

Кони повторять два раза не пришлось.

Миссис Пенниуорт догнала её уже на крыльце.

— Я подвезу вас обратно, — улыбнулась она. Кони показалось, что она бредит: утром она могла поклясться, что та самая строгая и неприветливая старушка во всей вселенной.

Она усадила Кони в Ламборджини, села за руль и выехала на дорогу.

— Спасибо, что… что помогли мне не объясняться. И вообще спасли от всей этой неловкости. — Она опустила взгляд. — Я ведь вам, наверное, не очень нравлюсь…

Миссис Пенниуорт тихо рассмеялась.

— Вы спасаете нашу мисс Тимми от превращения в мисс Уэйн. Как я могу вас не ценить? Так что… в любое время. Обращайтесь. — Она вздохнула. — Прошу простить меня за утреннее. В этом доме живут исключительно жаворонки, и мне приходится ложиться позже всех и вставать раньше всех. Я была немного не в духе.  
— Могу понять. — Кони всё же подняла голову и посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида. Они с миссис Пенниуорт встретились взглядами.  
― Не хотите ли послушать пару забавных историй про мисс Тимми? Просто чтобы извиниться за моё утреннее поведение.  
— Материал для шантажа. — Кони ухмыльнулась. — Разве я могу отказаться?

Миссис Пенниуорт озорно улыбнулась самыми уголками губ.

***

Дома Кони переоделась в старые потёртые джинсы и фланелевую рубашку, забралась на крышу и стартовала в сторону Смоллвилля. Вообще-то ей невыносимо хотелось спать, но па Кент просил переделать ещё кучу дел — разве что зерно перебрать не надо было. Вернулась она уже затемно, и Кони только надеялась, что все Робины — нынешние и бывшие, — в поте лица трудятся над противостоянием преступному миру Готэма.

Войдя в гостиную, она поняла, что что-то не так. В квартире пахло Тимми, и сердцебиение Тимми вдруг оказалось очень близко.

— Ты что, — Кони повернулась на запах, — вернулась пораньше?

Тимми щёлкнула включателем, зажигая лампу. Свет осветил её лицо, превратив в жуткую жёлтую маску.

— Вроде того. Тебя Б. пыталась запугать? Сегодня утром.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросила Кони и спохватилась. Тимми всегда знала даже то, о чём другие не догадывались.  
— Она и со Стефаном пыталась провести профилактическую беседу. Попросила его не пить со мной, не заниматься сексом до моего совершеннолетия и обязательно помнить о презервативах.

Кони вскинула брови:  
— Что, серьёзно?

Тимми посмотрела на неё тяжёлым взглядом, совсем как Б. утром, а потом фыркнула.

— Нет, конечно. Она правда пыталась побеседовать со Стефаном. Но вышло так себе. ― Она вздохнула. — Но ты всё равно не пугайся.  
— Меня ещё посетила вся твоя долбанутая семейка, включая Дженну. Они обещали мне глаз на жопу натянуть, если…  
— А ты как будто удивлена. — Тимми вскинула брови. — Ты же знала, какую птичку пригрела на груди.  
— Знала. — Кони мечтательно улыбнулась. Потом тряхнула головой и снова посмотрела на Тимми: — Но Б. мне лирики вкатила!  
— На неё находит иногда. — Тимми наконец откинулась в кресле и устало посмотрела на Кони. Захотелось немедленно подхватить Тимми на руки и уложить в кровать, но вместо этого Кони посмотрела Тимми в глаза.  
— А как её всё-таки зовут? Мне как-то неудобно называть её просто Б.

Тимми расплылась в широкой улыбке, пожала плечами, будто даже не знала, как ответить, поднялась и поплелась в ванную, на ходу скидывая с себя деловые вещи.

Кони облизнулась, чувствуя соблазн пойти за ней.

Дверь закрылась и тут же снова открылась. Тимми выглянула из-за неё и помахала рукой, указывая на столик у кресла.

— Там в ящике письмо для тебя было. Ты вообще не проверяешь почту, что ли? — Она снова скрылась за дверью. Из ванной донеслось журчание воды, Кони вздохнула и включила верхний свет.

На столе и правда лежал конверт. Белый, без марок и печатей. Ровным почерком на конверте было написано «Кон-Элль (Кони Кент)». Для Готэма, похоже, было нормой знать всё обо всех, от тайн личности до полных имён.

Она осторожно вскрыла конверт, надеясь, что там не обнаружится криптонский порошок, магические споры сибирской язвы или что-нибудь ещё, что навредило бы ей, или Тимми.

В письме оказалась записка. Это был всё тот же ровный почерк. В записке было всего пара строчек, но Кони показалось, что вместе с этой запиской Деметра притащила колонки, чтобы они могли передать её полный презрения и гадливости голос:

_Я знаю, где мать хранит криптонит. Дрейк мой объект для ненависти, и единственный человек в мире, которому дозволено её унижать и над ней измываться — это я. Я слежу за тобой._

На последней строчке Кони с лёгкостью представила, как Деметра с выражением лица, которому могла бы позавидовать сама кошка Грампи, пальцами изображает «международный знак слежки».

Это стало последней каплей, даже более жуткой, смешной и нелепой, чем Кассандер, на полном серьёзе цитирующий «Кодекс Братана».

Кони опустилась в кресло, где всего несколько мгновений назад сидела Тимми, и нервно рассмеялась.

По крайней мере, ей угрожала только близкая семья Тимми. Вот если бы к ним домой ещё и злодеи начали шастать, тогда было бы совсем плохо.


	9. Got milk?

В этот раз от па Кента Кони несла пирог с бататом и банку свежего парного молока в корзинке. У Тимми всё ещё были выходные, и спала она часов до двух; Кони обычно успевала слетать на ферму, помочь па Кенту по хозяйству и вернуться к пробуждению Тимми с горячим завтраком.

Но сегодня Тимми проснулась до того, как Кони вернулась.

Кони поняла это, когда вылетела из Смоллвилля. Тимми не шуршала простынями в своей комнате. Она говорила с кем-то, стучала чашкой, шлёпала босыми пятками по полу. Это было странно и ненормально (хотя у Тимми вся семья была не очень нормальной), и Кони прислушалась внимательнее.

Говорившего она не узнала. Ни сердцебиение, ни мягкий грудной голос.

В их доме был чужой. И Кони стоило поспешить.

Она влетела в квартиру через люк на крыше, метнулась на кухню и зависла в воздухе. Затем она приземлилась, внимательно осматривая сидящих за столом.

Тимми устроилась на дальнем стуле, подобрав под себя ноги и закутавшись в свитер Кони. Она хмурилась, глядя через стол и то и дело странно дёргая головой, будто котик, принюхивающийся к воздуху.

Напротив неё сидела высокая смуглая женщина с тёмными волосами, тронутыми сединой на висках, в ослепительно белом костюме. Она потягивала кофе из гостевой кружки, обнимая её ухоженными руками.

Кони тихо откашлялась. Взяла себя в руки и шагнула к столу, поставила корзинку и посмотрела на женщину. Та посмотрела в ответ: сначала оценивающе, а потом презрительно. Кони стало не по себе, но пока она пыталась смириться с этим, её взгляд соскользнул с лица немолодой собеседницы Тимми ниже. Белый костюм включал в себя шаровары и сложный тонкий пиджак из шёлка с длинным подолом и огромным декольте. Грудь у женщины при этом была… выдающейся. Кони потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы перестать так откровенно пялиться.

— З… здравствуйте, — неловко выдавила она и протянула женщине руку. Та в ответ вскинула соболиные брови, отвернулась и выразительно глянула на Тимми. Затем поднялась, подобрала со стола клатч и тихо заметила:  
— Вы знаете, как меня найти, юный детектив, — а потом, стуча каблуками и покачивая бёдрами, вышла из кухни и, похоже, последовала на выход.

Кони проследила за ней взглядом, не сводя глаз с круглой задницы, потом одёрнула себя, отвернулась и полезла в корзинку. И присвистнула.

— Не знаю, кто это был, но я бы за такую фигуру убила. Или душу продала.

Тимми шмыгнула носом и спустила ноги на пол.

— Это Ра'с аль Гул, знаешь ли. — Тимми влезла ей под руку, достала банку с молоком, открыла и сделала несколько глотков. — Мой архивраг. А ты ей тут комплименты отвешиваешь.

Кони ухмыльнулась и вытерла молочные усы с губ жены.

— Но фигура у неё ― закачаешься. И одевается стильно.  
— Ужасно она одевается. — Тимми закатила глаза. — Знаешь, как бесит, что во время разговора с ней взгляд всё время на сиськи сползает?  
— Ну. — Кони даже вздохнула, оттянула ворот футболки и заглянула в него. — Вот бы у меня было что-то, куда бы твой взгляд сползал, — буркнула она.

 

Тимми удивлённо моргнула, потом подтянулась и ущипнула Кони за щёку.

— Я тебя не за фигуру полюбила, да и женилась не на твоих сиськах, если что. — Она нахмурилась. — Нашлась мне тут тоже, с низменными потребностями.  
— А ну хватит, — Кони боднула её в плечо. — Дай эстетически понаслаждаться, пока ты молоко пьёшь.

Тимми шмыгнула носом, но больше ничего не сказала. Только снова взялась за банку.


	10. Дисания

Раньше Кони встречала такую полную отдачу сну разве что когда смотрела на ютубе видео про котят. Или когда нянчила котят у па Кента. В общем-то, на её памяти только котята и щенята — и те не всегда — были способны к философскому подходу «где упал, там и сплю».

Отключившегося котёнка часто можно было принять за мёртвого. А ещё ― в узелок завернуть, пока он спит.

Полная отдача. Такой глубокий сон, что команда Доминики Кобб из «Начала» могла только позавидовать.

Сама Кони спала чутко, просыпаясь от любого шороха. Тимми там задышит быстрее, перевернётся как-то неудобно, начнёт в полубессознательном состоянии махать руками и ногами или требовать воды вообще.

Кони порой казалось, так спят все. Особенно супергерои. В башне Титанов Тимми часто вскакивала за минуту до того, как сигнализация срабатывала, как будто проснулась от одного ощущения вторжения чужаков на их территорию.

А потом у Кони и Тимми случился медовый месяц. Тимми сумела уговорить себя не брать с собой полный арсенал Красной Робин, ограничившись платьями, купальниками и шортами. Летели они не так уж и далеко, решив в этот раз не рисковать и остаться в Штатах.

Гавайи встретили их радостно, с венками на шею и всем таким. Песнями, плясками.  
Они весь день нежились на солнце, ели, снова нежились на солнце, плавали и снова нежились на солнце. Отдыхали, в общем, будто никогда в жизни раньше им этого не удавалось.

Потом они вернулись в номер, слегка потрепали минибар, слегка покувыркались в кровати, и Тимми уснула.

Она дышала ровно и не шевелилась, только постанывала иногда во сне, или скребла пальцами. Как спящий котик.

Кони это показалось крайне забавным. Она посмеялась, сгребла спящую Тимми в объятия и уснула, прижав к себе жену так крепко, будто та была плюшевым медвежонком.

За ночь Тимми ни раз не сменила позы. Она не дёргалась во сне, как бывало почти всегда, когда они ночевали в Готэме. Не сопела Кони в ухо. Не требовала ни воды, ни даже убрать одеяло («Жа-а-арко!»). Она просто равномерно дышала, едва слышно, и не двигалась. Даже подёргивания пальцев прекратились. И ворчание.

Кони приподнялась на кровати. Солнце светило прямо Тимми на лицо, и в любой другой день Красный Робин возмущённо возопила бы, что только изверги светят в лицо спящим, и вообще как так можно.

Но сейчас, похоже, её это не волновало.

Кони ущипнула Тимми за бедро — та не отреагировала ровным счётом никак. Кони наклонилось и прикусила её за ухо — Тимми даже не шевельнулась. Кривые дорожки ассоциаций напомнили о спящих котиках, про режимы «уничтожение» и «отключение», и Кони пришла к выводу, что последнее запустилось у Тимми, когда они оказались на Гаваях.

— Тимми? — достаточно громко гаркнула она жене в ухо, но снова не получила ответа. Тимми молчала. Только грудь поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию.

Кони моргнула и стянула с Тимми простынь, так что та осталась сиять наготой в лучах утреннего солнца. Реакции не последовало. Обычно Тимми пыталась отнять одеяло, начинала подтягивать ноги или старалась пнуть поприцельнее, нащупывая что-нибудь, чем можно укрыться и матерясь во сне, как матёрый сапожник, а не исполнительный директор «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес» . Кони сползла с кровати вместе с простынью, а потом дёрнула Тимми за ногу. Тимми не отреагировала, даже когда упала с кровати (хотя, возможно, в этом виноват был ТТК, которым Кони смягчила падение).

Тимми сопела на полу, голая и в полном отрубе. Что-то подсказывало Кони, что она сейчас может взять её за руку и засунуть её палец ей же в нос, а Тимми этого даже не заметит.

Но им нужно было встать. Тимми собиралась снять машину и поехать куда-то на другой конец острова, чтобы посмотреть на спящий вулкан и что-то там поискать. Если они не пойдут за машиной сейчас, экскурсия отложится на неопределённый срок.

Выбора у Кони не осталось. Она залезла в мини-бар и вернулась с пакетом льда. Вскрыв его зубами, она высыпала содержимое на Тимми, немного жалея, что жена не соизволила натянуть на себя какую-нибудь футболку, за шиворот которой можно было бы сунуть ледышку вместо того, чтобы мочить всю кровать.

Тимми вяло зашевелилась. Перевернулась на бок, потом, не открывая глаз, заползла на кровать и попыталась устроиться там, завернувшись в простынь.

— Тимми, подъём, — нежно обратилась к ней Кони.

Тимми с огромным трудом приоткрыла один глаз и тут же его закрыла.

— Нет, — мрачно буркнула она. Кони подошла к кровати, накинула на неё покрывало и потрясла за плечо:  
— Давай. Ты же хотела поездить по местам моей боевой славы. — Она прижалась губами к обнажённой коже на плече Тимми. — Ну-у-у?  
— Зачем ты призываешь меня в этот смертный мир. Сатана хочет спать. Оставь меня, — буркнула Тимми и попыталась засунуть голову под подушку. — Проклятое солнце! Зачем оно светит мне в глаза?

Это уже больше походило на каждое утро их совместной жизни.

— Тимми, — снова ласково заворковала Кони. Она отняла у неё подушку, взяла Тимми за плечи и усадила на кровати. Тимми накренилась и не упала только потому, что Кони держала её уж очень крепко.  
— Просыпайся. — Кони мягко встряхнула её. Тимми приоткрыла глаза, глядя на Кони из под ресниц.  
— Сгинь, исчадие ада, — буркнула она, склоняя голову набок.  
— Не сгину. — Кони подхватила Тимми и перетащила её поближе к телефону. Потом отпустила её ненадолго, и Тимми тут же свернулась клубочком, подтянув под себя ноги и прижав руки к груди, даже похрапывая едва слышно. Кони дала ей короткую передышку, пока заказывала завтрак в номер, и приступила к решительным мерам.

Перекинув вяло сопротивляющуюся Тимми через плечо, она понесла её в ванную. Усадив в душе, она щедро окатила Тимми холодной водой, и только тогда та немного встрепенулась. Ей уже удавалось удерживать глаза открытыми больше пяти секунд — хоть какой-то прогресс.

Кони не дала ей уснуть, прислонившись к стенке, и заставила помыться, почистить зубы и даже одеться. Пока она сама принимала душ, Тимми задремала в кресле. Это бы вызвало у Кони какие-нибудь нехорошие подозрения ― уж не заболела ли её жена сонной лихорадкой?, если бы Тимми не вставала так тяжело большую часть времени. Удивительно, как она вообще до работы доходила, не уснув нигде по пути. И как она на работе работу работала? Уму непостижимо.

Когда принесли еду, Тимми досыпала в кресле, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Кажется, она решила, что так Кони ни о чём не догадается. Кони подкатила к ней тележку, потом усадила спящую Тимми поудобнее, вложила в податливые руки чашку с кофе и приподняла так, чтобы аромат крепкого свежесваренного американо донёсся, наконец, до её обонятельных рецепторов.

— Ну же, Тимми, просыпайся. Восставай из мёртвых, давай, я принесла тебе живой воды. — Она поцеловала Тимми в лоб и немного отстранилась. Потом вздохнула и заставила Тимми поднести чашку к губам.

Только тогда Тимми зашевелилась. Сонно моргнула, шумно вздохнула и тут же громко прихлебнула. Пила она жадно, большими глотками, как будто остановиться не могла. Кони погладила её по смятым спутанным кудряшкам, подтащила стул для себя и села напротив. Их ждала яичница с беконом, апельсиновый сок и булочки с маслом.

Завтрак был, на самом деле, не таким уж и традиционным для Гаваев, но Кони не возражала. Ей даже нравилось. Особенно наблюдать за тем, как Тимми пытается съесть яичницу, уложив её на кусок хлеба. Она всегда просила себе глазунью, хотя прекрасно знала, что совершить подвиг и не перепачкаться в желтке не сможет.

Кофе вернул Тимми к жизни, и Кони хотелось верить, что надолго. Тимми двигалась как-то нескоординированно, неловко, пару раз чуть не уронила на пол столовые приборы и почти опрокинула кувшин с соком, но, по крайней мере, теперь она не пыталась уснуть в любой возможной позе, как только Кони переставала на неё смотреть.

— И часто с тобой такое бывает? — Кони доела свою яичницу, дожевала бекон и принялась разрезать булочки.  
— Какое? — Тимми непонимающе сощурилась. — Ты о чём вообще?  
— Часто отрубаешься так, что тебя можно за ногу по комнате таскать, а ты не проснёшься? — Кони выгнула брови. — Тебя только лёд пронял, и то я не уверена, что реакция была именно на него. По-моему, у тебя просто закончилось время, выделенное на режим «выключения».  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. — Тимми надкусила свой сомнительный бутерброд с яйцом, и желток немедленно потёк ей на подбородок. — Блин… — выругалась она и потянулась за салфеткой. — Что значит «за ногу таскать»?  
— Ты вчера вечером выключилась, как месячный котёнок. Только дышала, больше вообще никаких признаков жизни не подавала. Я как только ни пыталась тебя разбудить — всё без толку. — Кони развела руками, махнув ножом, и потянулась за маслёнкой. — Я это вижу первый раз. Обычно ты встаёшь так мучительно, как будто тебя Восставший из ада будит и причиняет невыносимые страдания. Но сегодня ты просто себя превзошла.  
— Э-э. — Тимми моргнула. Засунула в рот весь бутерброд сразу, затолкала следом за ним кусок бекона и развела руками, показывая всем видом: «Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, задница».  
— Тимми. — Кони насупилась. — Серьёзно. Если у тебя есть проблемы с сохранением энергии, я хочу об этом знать, а то мало ли. Я могла решить, что ты заболела! Сдать тебя доктору Джорджии Хаус!  
— Она не настоящая, и ты это знаешь. И для ворчания у тебя есть я, — пробурчала с набитым ртом Тимми. Иногда в своей детской непосредственности она была очаровательна. Прожевав наконец яйцо с беконом и хлебом, она сощурилась, поджала губы, как делала Б., и буркнула хриплым голосом: — Сон Робина должен быть чутким, чтобы он мог в любой момент быть готовым к бою! — и добавила, снова расслабив лицо. — Она нас муштровала с малых ногтей, так что ни о каком режиме «выключения» и речи быть не может.  
— Ну, — Кони задумчиво надкусила булочку с маслом. — Значит, твоя сила воли оказалась сильнее её муштры. — Она ухмыльнулась. Тимми моргнула и пожала плечами, так что Кони пришлось добавить со вздохом: — Ладно. Я просто попрошу у администрации записи с камеры.

Тимми посмотрела на неё удивлённо и подозрительно, но не сказала ничего. Только солча налила себе стакан сока и выпила его залпом.


	11. Как у Г.Уэллса

Когда послесвадебная эйфория прошла, а медовый месяц закончился (не без участия долбанутого папочки Роуза, Лекс и ещё парочки психопатов), Кони начала узнавать обратную сторону их брака.

Всё было прекрасно. Кроме тех дней, когда Тимми приходилось посещать светские вечеринки.

Её звали на многие мероприятия — она была исполнительным директором компании Б., она не слезала с обложек глянца и таблоидов, их с Кони публичную свадьбу обсасывали даже сейчас, два месяца спустя. А ещё она много делала для благотворительности. Открывала приюты для беспризорников, выбивала деньги на центры помощи женщинам, и многое, многое другое. Кони иногда казалось, что, считая себя «просто» человеком, Тимми старается компенсировать этот свой «недостаток», взвалив на плечи благополучие целого города.

Итак, её звали много куда. Куда-то она ходила охотно, и тогда они с Кони одевались с шиком и неплохо проводили время перед патрулём. А куда-то ей идти совсем не хотелось.

И вот тогда начинались проблемы.

Кони впервые столкнулась с очередным специфическим талантом Тимми, когда их пригласили на день рождения какой-то попсовой готэмской певицы, и Тимми не смогла отказать, потому что планировала договориться с ней об инвестициях в очередной фонд. Тимми в тот день надела роскошное бордовое платье с пышной юбкой и широкими лямками. Кони уже тогда, только накидывая пиджак и рассматривая, как Тимми крутится перед зеркалом, знала, как сильно будет хотеться целовать жену в плечи весь вечер и сколько мучений её ждёт.

Они сели в поданную машину, приехали на вечеринку, вошли, Кони отвернулась буквально на мгновение и тут же упустила Тимми из виду. Её жена просто исчезла. Растворилась в воздухе. Оказалась непонятно где с чёрт знает какой скоростью. Кони растерялась и принялась осматриваться, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению Тимми. Сердцебиение, как ни странно, было где-то совсем рядом.

Кони сощурилась, покрутилась на месте и только потом поняла, что именно произошло.  
Тимми слилась со стеной. Её потрясающее бордовое платье в белый цветочек в точности повторяло узор на обоях в зале, где все собрались.

— Потеряла? — Тимми шагнула прочь от стены, скинула с головы накидку и ущипнула Кони за щёку.  
— Ты зачем это сделала?  
— Кругозор присутствующих на этой вечеринке с булавочную головку, а в голове у них по одной извилине. И та пунктиром. — Тимми вскинула брови. — Договоримся о фонде и потихоньку, потихоньку сольёмся. Или ты автограф её хотела? — Она елейно улыбнулась, переплела свои пальцы с пальцами Кони и потащила её вглубь зала.

Кони тогда подумала, что Тимми выросла в ужасного сноба, и теперь презрение не даёт ей никаких шансов получше узнать присутствующих на вечеринке. А потом она поговорила с ними. В тот вечер Кони, жалея, что у неё нет прекрасного платья, способного спрятать её от всех этих страшных людей, смогла внушить себе, что надралась шампанским.

Следующее платье было длинным, облегающим и полосатым, как раз под цвет занавесок на многочисленных окнах центрального концертного зала Готэма. Кони не совсем понимала, почему за занавеской нельзя просто спрятаться, но Тимми, похоже, было виднее.

Тем более что за занавеской они всё равно оказались, когда Тимми в голову ударило итальянское вино и ей приспичило целоваться полночи напролёт. Кони едва удалось уговорить её потерпеть, пока они не окажутся хотя бы в машине миссис П. А лучшее вообще дома.

Потом был строгий брючный костюм цвета шампанского, как стены и мебель в гостиной Кейнов. Платье-карандаш насыщенного винного цвета, точь-в-точь как обивка во всём доме Уэйнов (вот это было самым странным). Ромбик под обстановку театра Метрополя в Метрополисе. И так далее, и тому подобное. Кони, безусловно, очень нравилось все эти платья с Тимми снимать, но она и дальше задавалась вопросом, как та ухитряется выбрать идеальную ткань и верный фасон.

Как-то раз Кони спросила об этом вслух, совершенно не надеясь получить ответ. Тимми посмотрела на неё поверх стопки квартальных отчётов красными от усталости глазами.

— Хочешь, попрошу миссис Пенниуорт и на тебя в следующий раз пошить? Будем ходить в парных.  
— Издеваешься? — Кони обошла стол и уселась на него, прямо рядом с Тимми. — Ну вас с вашими секретами. И потом, ты хотя бы представляешь, как я буду выглядеть, если вы меня оденете в костюм под Готэмский национальный театр?

Тимми пожала плечами:

— Потрясно?  
— Как Либераче в его золотые годы. — Кони покачала головой и скрестила руки на груди. ― Просто катастрофа. Меня полиция моды засадит в тюрьму пожизненно.  
— Не утрируй. Ты красивая.  
— И от этого твоя идея становится ещё ужаснее. — Кони наклонилась к Тимми и поцеловала её в макушку. — Не волнуйся, дорогая. Храни свои секреты фирмы и дальше.

Тимми обречённо пробурчала что-то, но секрет оставила при себе. А на следующую шумную вечеринку очередной светской львицы, приуроченную близящемуся рождению ребёнка, Тимми пошла в платье в цветочек, пышноте оборок которого могла бы позавидовать диснеевская принцесса.

С тех пор, как в жизни Тимми появилась Деметрия, с детьми у неё не очень ладилось, так что в этот раз платье идеально сочеталось с помпезной детской.


	12. Ты не кот

Даже спустя год после свадьбы Кони по-прежнему вставала намного раньше Тимми. Она всё так же успевала слетать на ферму, вернуться и приготовить завтрак к тому моменту, как заспанная Тимми выползала из спальни. Тимми было очень сложно раз за разом расставаться с подушкой, но выбора у неё особо не было. Так что она собирала в кулак всю свою силу воли и преодолевала желание лечь на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и доспать недоспанное.

Каждое утро сердце Кони кровью обливалось от этого душераздирающего зрелища.

Но однажды сила воли Тимми подвела. Она, конечно, сумела выбраться из спальни ― пошатываясь, потирая кулаком правый глаз и отчаянно зевая. Глаза у неё были скорее закрыты, чем наоборот, и по одному её виду становилось ясно, что выделенных на сон четырёх часов ей не хватило.

Тимми с трудом открыла один глаз, посмотрела на Кони из-под ресниц, а потом вдруг круто изменила курс на подходе к столу, ловко забралась на холодильник и забилась в угол. Свернувшись в клубочек, она захрапела, явно давая Кони понять, что слезать не планирует.

Кони уставилась на неё. Взлетела под потолок и попыталась взять Тимми за руку, но та только отмахнулась и вцепилась в холодильник.

Тимми, конечно, была сильная. Очень сильная. Не супер-сильная ― она не могла сминать железо в бесформенный ком, например. И всё же Кони отчётливо услышала, как заскрипел угол холодильника, в который Тимми вцепилась, и как хрустнули от напряжения костяшки её пальцев. Даже если бы Кони попыталась сейчас снять её с холодильника, воспользовавшись ТТК, ей бы пришлось приложить большие усилия. И не факт, что она не повредила бы Тимми в процессе. Та всё-таки была куда более хрупкой, чем холодильник.

Вариант оттащить холодильник в офис тоже не годился. Тимми явно не собиралась просыпаться, пока не отоспится или пока Кони не найдёт способ её поднять.

Но его не было. Этого способа. Кони устало опустилась на пол. Она уже не впервые сталкивалась с привычкой Тимми впадать в спячку, но эта привычка ещё ни разу не приходилась на совет директоров Уэйн Энтерпрайзес.

Кони нужно было позвонить Рейчел. Даже если та не предложит выход, она хотя бы предупредит Тома Фокса о случившемся форс-мажоре.

Так что она, скрипя зубами, взялась за мобильный телефон и набрала номер.

Рейчел сняла трубку не с первого раза. Голос у неё был сонный и хриплый, и только опыт жизни с Тимми под одной крышей помог Кони разобрать, что Рейчел пробурчала в трубку:

― Зчм вы звнте в ткую рнь…  
― Рейчел, это Кони. У меня проблема. С, э-э. С Тимми. ― Кони замялась, покосившись на клубочек на холодильнике.  
― Что такое? ― Рейчел, похоже, взбодрилась, едва услышав имя сестры. ― Что случилось? Вы поругались? Тебе нужен совет? Кони? ― Она тараторила, и даже по голосу было слышно, что её глаза уже вспыхнули энтузиазмом. Рейчел была из тех, кто жаждал помогать близким, и это иногда Кони очень пугало. Нельзя же так радостно кидаться решать чужие конфликты, это выглядело просто ненормально.  
― Так что случилось? ― В голосе Рейчел послышались нотки истеричности, и Кони живо представила, что Найтвинг уже одной ногой в костюме и готова ринуться к ним, натягивая остальное на лету.  
― Тимми спит на холодильнике. Свернувшись в клубок, как котик, ― как можно спокойнее сказала Кони. ― Я бы её там и оставила с радостью, но у неё сегодня совет директоров, и пропускать его нельзя.  
― А, ― поскучнела Рейчел. ― Да, она так делает иногда. Прячется на книжные шкафы или за оборудование в пещере, потому что её оттуда сложно достать. ― Она задумчиво помолчала. Кони помолчала тоже, выжидая, пока совет созреет.

Наконец она вежливо прокашлялась в трубку. Немного подумала и решила добавить:

― Я не могу её снять, потому что боюсь сломать что-нибудь. В основном ей.  
― Я догадываюсь, ― отозвалась Рейчел. ― Не переживай, сейчас пришлю вам котоснимательный спецназ. Жди. Четверть часа самое большое.

Озвучив обещание, Рейчел тут же повесила трубку. Кони удивлённо посмотрела на свой телефон, потом обречённо вздохнула и села ждать.

Через пятнадцать минут кто-то открыл дверь их квартиры ключом, идеально подходящим к замку. Кони прислушалась и напряглась: теоретически, это прибыла помощь, но привитая Тимми паранойя настаивала, что это может быть и враг.

Ключи от их квартиры, конечно, были только у Тимми и у Кони, но мало ли кто мог сделать копию. Это могла быть Ра’с, например.

Или Лекс. У Кони и своих врагов водилось прилично.

Человек, вошедший в квартиру, был спокоен. Это была женщина ― цокоту её каблуков, казалось, вторило сердце Кони. Кони поднялась и сжала кулаки, в случае чего готовясь защищать холодильник с Тимми.

На кухню, двигаясь величественно и спокойно, вошла Б. в ослепительной белой рубашке и юбке-карандаше. Губы подведены тёмно-бордовым, аккуратно уложенная короткая стрижка.

Сложно было даже представить, что эта женщина по ночам избивала преступников так, что первые несколько месяцев заключения они проводили в тюремном госпитале.

― Где ― холодно и спокойно уточнила Б., и Кони тут же перестала сомневаться, что Б. и Бэтвуман одно лицо. Она молча подняла руку и ткнула в холодильник.

Б. проплыла мимо неё, приставила табуретку поближе к холодильнику, задрала юбку, чтобы забраться наверх, и достала из сумочки смартфон. Она бесцеремонно вздёрнула Тимми за шиворот, развернула смартфон, поднесла к самому её лицу и заговорила снова. Тон у неё был такой, что у Кони пробежали по спине мурашки. Вечером ― Кони даже не сомневалась ― в косе точно обнаружится пара седых волосков.

― Вот это, ― сказала Б., удерживая Тимми на весу, ― это кошка. А ты ― не кошка. Так что слезай и иди на работу. ― Б. поджала губы и сощурилась. Кони приподнялась в воздухе, чтобы лучше видеть.

Тимми сонно приоткрыла глаза, в этот раз оба, посмотрела на картинку, потом на Б., недовольно зашипела, но всё же подняла голову, стекла с холодильника и поплелась в спальню.

― Так-то лучше, ― довольно кивнула Б. Она слезла со стула, положила смартфон обратно в сумочку и ушла, так же ритмично постукивая каблуками.  
Кони проводила её взглядом, с трудом заставив себе моргнуть.

Тимми вернулась из спальни через десять минут. Она была полностью одета и даже накрашена. Кони осторожно подвинула к ней яичницу с беконом (которую пришлось приготовить заново, потому что на той уже образовалась некрасивая корочка) и налила кофе в большую чашку.

Они завтракали молча, но Кони, до сих пор слегка ошарашенная, то и дело украдкой посматривала то на холодильник, то на Тимми.

― Слушай, прекрати уже пялиться, ― наконец не выдержала она.  
― Прости, я просто не могу сформулировать словами свой вопрос. Я... ― Кони надула щёки и замахала руками. ― _Как_. Как она это сделала?  
― Что? Сняла меня с холодильника? ― Тимми собрала кусочком хлеба остатки желтка. ― Логикой. ― Она замерла, задумчиво глядя на чашку. ― Ненавижу логику, ― заключила она и одним глотком допила кофе.


	13. Пес Юрского периода

По субботам Тимми спала до полудня (невиданная роскошь, с её собственной точки зрения). Если её не вызывала Б., то они с Кони могли весь день проваляться дома на диване, а когда смотреть идиотское кино приедалось ― смотаться куда-нибудь. В Европу, например.

Эта суббота отличалась, потому что в среду, вернувшись с работы, Тимми стремительно скинула с ног туфли, стащила шейный платок, доползла до гостиной и, рухнув на диван, заявила:

― В субботу к нам Стефан придёт. ― Она повернула голову и посмотрела на Кони тяжёлым усталым взглядом. Вообще-то Тимми нужно было собираться на патруль, но перед этим она всегда «ещё пять минуточек» лежала на диване.  
― Зачем это? ― осведомилась Кони, отвлёкшись от попытки отнять у Крипто мячик. ― Не то чтобы я против, просто интересно.

Тимми вздохнула и с заметным усилием села.

― Он хочет марафон динозавров. Мы с ним устраивали такие, когда ещё встречались. ― Она встала, кивнула Кони на лестницу вниз и сама поплелась к своему гнезду Робина. (Или как оно там называлось? Кони нравился вариант с гнездом, так что она принципиально не запоминала другие варианты.)  
― А что включает в себя марафон динозавров? Мне к чему готовиться? ― Кони спустилась следом и уселась в кресло, наблюдая, как Тимми переодевается. Завораживающее зрелище ― вот была прилизанная бизнес-леди, а вот уже Красный Робин в своём красном жилете…  
― К тому, что он тебя выставит. ― Тимми влезла в лосины из спандекса и принялась их подтягивать. ― Слушай, а перчатки я куда дела?  
― На верхней полке. Ты какая-то странная чистюля.

Тимми скривилась в ответ.

― Так почему он меня выставит? Мне стоит остаться где-нибудь рядом и проследить, чтобы он не вёл себя непотребно? ― Кони сощурилась.

Тимми накинула жилет и сунула ноги в сапоги.

― Потому что он считает, что никто не понимает истинную философию «Парка Юрского периода» так, как мы. ― Она потянулась к верхней полке и достала оттуда аккуратно сложенные перчатки. ― И да, я только что использовала слово «философия» в одном предложении с «Парком Юрского периода».

Кони выдержала паузу, внимательно рассматривая Тимми с головы до пяток.

― Ты её там правда видела?  
― Кони. ― Тимми натянула пояс с кармашками и принялась перебирать содержимое. Кони вдруг вспомнила, что ей и самой было бы неплохо переодеться. ― Когда мы познакомились, я использовала слово «ваджаджа». И видела философию в «Парке Юрского периода». Я думала, ты уже догадалась, что я была очень странной и немного стрёмной тогда.  
― Нет, ты была восхитительной, ― возмутилась Кони. ― Но со вкусом в кино у тебя какая-то поебень, безусловно.  
― Ох, молчала бы. ― Тимми фыркнула и водрузила на нос маску. ― Ты одеваться собираешься?

Вот так, с самой ночи со среды на четверг и до утра субботы, Кони и мучилась. Она понятия не имела, что Тимми подразумевала под «философией Парка Юрского периода», но жена только отмахивалась.

А когда наступила суббота, Кони прихватила купленные ещё в пятницу гостинцы и улетела в Канзас. Поднимаясь над домом, она видела, как Стефан, эта белобрысая сногсшибательная каланча, пританцовывая и напевая что-то себе под нос, идёт к их дому. Он тащил с собой пакеты, и Кони подозревала, что там чипсы и кола, из-за которых Тимми потом будет загонять себя в качалке ближайший месяц.

Но Тимми была упрямой. Да и Кони всё-таки ей доверяла. Да и Стефан, при всей своей красоте, уже давно не вызывал у неё ревности.

Она пробыла в Смоллвилле до самого вечера: успела починить трактор, помочь па собрать кукурузу, повозиться с коровой. В обед она задумалась, почему не взяла с собой Крипто, но мысль вылетела из головы, как только па нашёл для неё ещё какой-то работы. Па Кент не молодел, и многие дела, с которыми он раньше справлялся сам, теперь откладывались до визита Кони или Кларк.

Они поужинали картошкой с мясом и вместе посмотрели телевизор, Кони обняла па напоследок и метнулась обратно в Готэм. Вообще-то она не так уж и редко наведывалась на ферму. Просто никогда этого не случалось в выходные.

Хохот она расслышала уже на подлёте. Он был пьяным. Совершенно точно. Тимми не так просто было напоить, но если это удавалось сделать…

Смех, правда, был не её. Но по интонациям Стефана Кони вполне могла представить, что там происходит.

Или нет.

Последний раз, когда она видела Тимми пьяной, та умудрилась уговорить Титанов поставить «Кориолана», используя только то, что нашлось в Башне. Те, кому ролей не досталось, смеялись до колик над Роузом, который шествовал по гостиной, завёрнутый в синюю занавеску с бахромой.

Зачем Тимми это тогда сделала, никто так и не узнал. Но на всякий случай её решили больше не поить.

Стефан об этом её свойстве тоже знал. Наверняка.

Представив, какую крепость Тимми может соорудить из посуды и подушек (и как долго потребуется всё это потом разгребать), Кони прибавила скорость.

Истеричный смех только усилился, когда Кони переступила порог дома. Она прищурилась, подалась вперёд и позвала:

― Тимми?

В ответ она услышала мужской хохот. По полу застучали когти ― старушка Крипто затрусила из комнаты в коридор. Следом за ней едва слышно ступала Тимми, напевая что-то. Кони сощурилась ещё подозрительнее.

Тимми и Крипто показались одновременно. Собака понуро плелась к Кони, облачённая в три или четыре праздничных картонных конуса, а за ней кралась на цыпочках Тимми, переступая с ноги на ногу, как мультяшный злодей, изображая пальцами маленькие лапки раптора и мыча заглавную тему «Парка Юрского периода».

Кони осела на пол и обняла подошедшую к ней собаку. Крипто протяжно и тоскливо заскулила ей в ухо.

― Я даже не знаю, что сказать.

Из комнаты, дальше посмеиваясь, вышел Стефан. Он держался за живот и был красным настолько, что Кони невольно испугалась, не пора ли вызвать ему скорую.

― Скажи ещё, что из неё не получился отличный динозавр! ― очень чётко, но точно пьяно проговорила Тимми. Она плюхнулась на пол рядом с Кони и потянулась к ней, обдав алкогольным дыханием.  
― Фу, Тимми. ― Кони заставила себя подняться, подняла за шиворот Тимми, подняла Крипто и прижала её к себе. Стефан постепенно начал затихать, его смех уже перестал быть таким истерическим и он вытер выступившие слёзы. ― Эта ваша философия «Парка Юрского периода» заключается в том, чтобы нажраться посильнее и начать творить херню? ― Кони опустила собаку на пол и с помощью ТТК стянула с неё колпачки. Потом она обняла за плечи Стефана и ненавязчиво потащила обоих в душ.  
― А ты сечёшь фишку, ― заметил Стефан. ― Ну, про выпивку. Будешь кальвадос?

Ни он, ни Тимми, кажется, даже не заметили, как Кони втолкнула их в душевую кабинку. Хорошо, конечно, что та была достаточно просторной, чтобы туда спокойно поместились сразу двое.

― Ага. Секу. Но кальвадос не буду. И ты тоже не будешь. ― Кони повернула включатель, и Тимми со Стефаном обдало холодной водой. ― А вот и ледниковый период начался, ― буркнула она, окинув их суровым взглядом. ― Полотенца сами найдёте.

Она развернулась и, насвистывая заглавную тему «Парка Юрского периода», ушла в коридор.

Ей ещё предстояло успокоить свою несчастную собаку.


	14. Мертвое должно оставаться мертвым

В их квартире на двери в ванную комнату было три щеколды. Три! Кони никогда не могла понять, зачем их понадобилось так много. Она понимала наличие десяти разных замков на входной двери и окнах, но ванная?

Они же жили вместе и доверяли друг другу как себе. Почему же Тимми запиралась в ванной на всё замки?

Кони, в общем-то, щеколды были не помехой. Но она привыкла соглашаться на маленькие заскоки жены, даже такие странные. И она никогда, ни разу не попыталась вломиться в ванную, каким бы игривым у неё не было настроение.

Где-то на второй год их совместной жизни Тимми с трудом оторвалась от поцелуев Кони и пошла в ванную. Она почти не спала в тот день, патруль выдался насыщенным, а на следующее утро ей предстояло несколько совещаний кряду. Так что она шла, раскидывая руки в сторону и потягиваясь, разминая мышцы, а Кони только и думала о том, как ей хотелось бы запереть Тимми дома на неделю, пока она не отдохнёт хорошенько.

Тимми скрылась в ванной. Суперслухом Кони слышала, как шуршит одежда, пока Тимми раздевается. Как стучит корзина для грязного белья. Как поворачиваются вентили на смесителе и как начинает шуметь вода. Сегодня всё это почему-то звучало отчётливее обычного. Кони оторвалась от Дугласа Адамса и посмотрела на запертую дверь в ванную.

И вот тогда она обнаружила, что дверь не заперта. Она была приоткрыта, приглашающе, гостеприимно и дружелюбно. Словно намекая, что её — Кони — там ждут.

Кони отложила книгу, почесала мочку уха и неторопливо поплыла по воздуху к ванной. Беззвучно скользнула за дверь, прикрыла её за собой и скинула одежду. Тимми стояла под душем, закрыв глаза и подставив лицо воде, спиной к Кони, и та невольно залюбовалась жуткой картой из шрамов у неё на спине.

Тимми не шевелилась. Кони ухмыльнулась и шагнула к ней под воду.

Она ожидала чего угодно. Что Тимми поддастся ей. Или что Тимми поддастся ей. Или что Тимми обернётся и поддастся ей.

Вместо этого Тимми тотчас напряглась всем жилистым телом, подпрыгнула, сорвала с кафельных стенок палку, на которой держалась душевая занавеска, и с разворота ударила Кони по голове.

Это произошло так быстро, что даже Супердевочка-Кони не успела сообразить, что происходит.

Палка погнулась о её голову. Удара Кони даже не почувствовала, но гораздо обиднее было смотреть на то, как мокрая Тимми, раскрасневшаяся от ярости, смотрит на неё зло и хмуро.

Кони отпрянула, попятилась и подскользнулась.Она рухнула на пятую точку, оставив несколько трещин на кафельном полу, и только после этого Тимми, похоже, пришла в себя.

— Кони? — удивлённо охнула она. — Ты… это ты?  
— Это я. — Кони не знала, какое место ей тереть, особенно учитывая то, что ущерба лично ей нанесено почти не было. — А ты кого ожидала встретить в душе в квартире, в которой живёшь с женой?

Тимми выронила слегка сплющенную палку. Дрожащими руками выключила воду, вылезла из душа и опустилась на колени рядом с Кони.

— Я… ты знаешь. Долгая история.  
— Я привыкла. — Кони сощурилась. — Рассказывай.

Тимми нервно покусала губы, откинула мокрую чёлку назад и вздохнула.

— Это из-за Ра'с.  
— В смысле? — моргнула Кони. — Ты про ту Ра'с, которой под тысячу лет и всё такое?  
— Именно. — Тимми потёрла глаза. Кони замерла, не зная, как реагировать. В семье Тимми всё было… сложно. У Тимми в целом были сложные отношения с миром, с людьми, со злодеями и всем таким. Но как был связан замок на двери в душевую и одна из самых впечатляющих и страшных злодеев мира?.. — Когда я искала доказательства, что Б. жива, мне пришлось провести в крепости Ра'с достаточно много времени. Я была ранена сначала, потом мне нужно было придумать, как сломать Лигу Теней изнутри, как… И однажды она влезла ко мне, пока я принимала душ. Выплыла из паровых облаков, как айсберг на Титаник. — Тимми замялась и неловко пожала плечами: — Ну, я и побила её тем, что было под рукой. А после у меня паранойя развилась. Это же Ра'с. Никогда не знаешь, где она будет тебя поджидать.

Кони тоже моргнула. Лицо Тимми, как всегда, оставалось спокойным, даже безмятежным, будто она привыкла каждый день кого-то из своей душевой кабинки выгонять.

— А… она объяснила… — начала Кони. Тимми равнодушно покачала головой, поднялась и подобрала палку, чтобы вернуть её на место, но Кони перехватила её за руку.  
— Почему ты мне раньше об этом не говорила?

Свободной рукой Кони нащупала халат и начала неловко его надевать. Тимми вела себя так, будто ничего не случилось, но Кони знала, что это не так.

И это знание пробуждало в ней гнев.

— Я от её новой базы оставлю выженное поле, — выдохнула она. — Я тебе её голову принесу вместо головы дракона, я… — Она уже переступила порог, уже поднялась над полом, уже собралась вылететь в окно, но Тимми схватила её за полу халата.  
— Ты чего? — Она потянула Кони вниз, глядя на неё снизу вверх своими огромными голубыми глазами. Сейчас она некстати казалась как никогда похожей на Б., и это бы напугало Кони в очередной раз, если бы в висках не пульсировала кровь от охватившей её ярости.  
— Нет, это ты чего? — Кони поджала губы и попробовала рвануть вверх. — Она пыталась… она…  
— Ага. — Тимми поймала её за лодыжку и снова потянула к себе. — Но она ничего не сделала. — Она перехватила Кони за пояс халата, резко дёрнула вниз и поставила её на пол. — Потому что я взрослая девочка и могу постоять за себя. Кроме того. Роузу ты почему-то морду чистить на собиралась, хотя я находила его пару раз голым в своей постели.

Кони прикусила нижнюю губу. Лицо всё ещё горело, и дышать всё ещё было тяжело. Ей хотелось лететь и мстить, но Тимми говорила с ней так спокойно и так убедительно, что постепенно Кони осознала: мстить ей особенно не за что.

Пожалуй.

Наверное.

— Ну? Успокоилась? — Тимми привстала на цыпочки и погладила Кони по щеке. обняла её за шею. — Просто не подкрадывайся ко мне со спины. Особенно в душе. Или в постели. — Она сощурилась.

Кони шмыгнула носом, а потом поддалась другому чувству, которое сначала заглушил гнев. Стыд. Её не было рядом. Она не могла защитить уже тогда.

Она обняла Тимми крепко-крепко, будто это сейчас могло как-то помочь, и Тимми обмякла в её руках.

Они простояли так минут пять, пока Кони вдруг не вспомнила, что Тимми сказала до этого.

— Погоди-ка, — шепнула она Тимми на ухо. — Что значит «находила голого Роуза в своей постели»?


End file.
